The Angel Kurosaki
by Wicken25
Summary: Ichigo has an older sister that was adopted into their family when they were kids. She knows a lot and has talent in music but when she seems to know even more than others they question who she really is. Vague Summary read inside. FemNaru.
1. So it Began and the characters

The Angel Kurosaki

Hey I got some inspiration and really wanted to write about this story as a kind of crossover only it will skip some areas on assumption that you should know what happened and it is still Ichigo main only he is not the only one since Shiki will be as well just will start off in the beginging chapters with him as total main then slowly move to Shiki. Have fun! By the way I do not own either Bleach or Naruto.

PS: I never really checked this story before publishing this so I will get back to editing it later. Don't worry I will continue writting my other story Jade the Muscian and In the Night

Chapter 1: So it Began and the characters

Ichigo sighed as he walked to school. He saw some skateboarders go by him doing simple tricks laughing as they had fun when they knocked over a vase of flowers. Suddenly one of the guys were lifted off the skateboard and pushed into the wall beside the sidewalk.

"Oi! What was that for teme!" he shouted as he struggled in his grip.

"Look at the ground."

"Eh?" He looked down and saw a vase of flowers broken on the ground probably from skateboarding. It was at a corner of a street light against the pole.

"Question one: What is that?"

"Umm...An offering for some kid who died here?"

"Correct!" He was kicked in the face and then he pointed at the second of the three stooges.

"Question two: why is this vase lying on its side? You on the left."

"Um...because we knocked it over while skateboarding?"

"Bing bon we have a winner!" Then he too was kicked in the face the other guy ran screaming mommy and monster.

Ichigo sighed and put the vase back in its place and said, "They shouldn't be coming back now, you can rest peacefully."

A ghost of a little girl appeared behind the pole and said thanks. He promised to come by with flowers tomorrow.

Ichigo walked home with his school bag over the shoulder and thought about how confusing his life was. Heck he was 15 and could see and talk and touch ghosts but it was only fairly recently he could see them clearly and touch them. But he has always been able to see ghosts/spirits of the dead.

His family could do the same as well...well for the most part. He had a crazy family and it was pretty big even with his mom passed away. He had his crazy Oiyaji, Ishin Kurosaki, black hair old man stubble, Doctor and surgeon of our family clinic. His older sister Shiki, 17 years old and had redder hair than me it was like the color of a tomato, was adopted in our family when I was 3 she was 5. Then there were his younger sisters who were fraternal twins Karin and Yuzu who were 11 now. Our mom died when I was 9, our family revolved around her and we were crushed by her death but Shiki was the first to get over it and simply told us that why were we crying when she has simply gone on a new adventure and was watching us even when we went to the bathroom so to stop crying and be happy or she will scold us when she sees us. It was a happy moment and a good laugh and everything started to get better.

Ichigo thought about how Shiki took care of the family and became their surrogate mother along with Yuzu only less annoying. She was busy a lot these days with her planning her concert with her band group. That's right his older sister was a famous singer she was the lead singer in a group called "Hells Butterfly." Shiki went to a private boarding school as well so we only saw her on the weekends since she won a scholarship there, she was a friggen genius but that didn't surprise him. His sister was the one he came to with his problems along with everyone else in the family. She seemed to always know the right thing to say, kinda like a mom, but her eyes...sometimes I think she sees so much and her eyes seem far older like they know the harsh realities of the world.

Besides Shiki could have quite possibly seen something since she does see, like visions, alot and runs off to do stuff before coming back with a smile on her face we later learn she saved some kid from running out onto the street and getting hit by a car. She can also see and touch ghosts but has always been able to do that while it was only fairly recently for me. She can even get the spirits to pass on which is really cool but she doesn't usually do it without the spirits consent. Its where her band gets the name she says the souls become butterflies to get to the other side so she named the group Hells Butterfly.

Moving on to the twins, they are as different as night and day to each other, literally. Yuzu is the one that takes after our mom kinda like him only Ichigo has slightly reder hair, but not as red as Shiki, with a warm and kind personality and cooks for our family and cleans the house. She can only sense the presence of spirits but can't see them. Karin is the one who is crass like Ichigo and has Oiyaji's black hair. She has the same abilities as him only she doesn't believe in ghosts and I quote, "_Whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing."_

He had one crazy family thought Ichigo as he walked into the house calling "Tadima..."

He gets kicked in the face.

"Oi! What is with you baka Oiyaji!"

"I will not have you disturbing our family harmony by coming home late! We have dinner at 7:00! You need to be prepared for the worse at all times..."

"Well I was helping a soul find peace and I am a friggen teenager!"

"I don't care if you can see ghosts or not to disturb our family harmony is UNACCEPTSBLE!"

They continued squabbling and throwing hits at each other that caused the twins to sigh at the kitchen table.

"Moi yamate! You shouldn't be fighting.."

"Forget it Yuzu, Oiyaji will always be like this to ichii-nii."

"She is right Yuzu just leave them and lets have some of your wonderful dinner!"

"Wakkata...EEEHHHHHHH? SHIKI ONEESAN?"

"Tadima..."

"A little late to say that don't you think?"

"Ahhhhh Karin, I just wanted to have a little fun with you all that's all."

Shiki grinned at them as she had snuck in behind Ichigo when he was fighting with Oiyaji and they never noticed until Yuzu cried out her name. Now they just stared and blinked at her while rubbing their eyes to see if they were dreaming.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo! How can you say that to Shiki-nee!" Yuzu cried out while setting an extra place for Shiki beside Ichigo and filling it with food.

"This looks great Yuzu! You have been really working hard I can tell it will be great. Anyways Ichi brought up a very good point. Yes I am here when I should be in my dorm right now. But that is ok since we get the next couple of days off and I am taking a week for my first concert this weekend. I am ahead so the school was ok for my group and I to take just a few more days..."

"Bloody rich people and their annoying extra holidays..."

"Hey I work like crazy so I deserve these extra days besides I am 17 and studying for my exams for University, on top of being a straight A student, on top of keeping in shape and being a song writer and working with my band for all those signings and getting ready for my first concert..."

"I know I know, it is a bloody miracle you haven't committed suicide, I mean when do you sleep? Besides you know you have already been accepted into Toyama University for music studies."

"Ah I made our manager promise not to advertise too much so we don't have many signings and photoshoots...they like the fact that we are concentrating on our studies like other high school students, apparently it is another way of advertising. Although...I think the fact that we don't have many signings and have only done one photo shoot makes us a really hot and rare commodity so ..."

"You basically mysterious." Karin stated bluntly finishing her rice bowl

"Yah..opps...well at least they don't know where I live since I where a disguise to get home. Anyways I have finished all the preparations for my new song and it is really good it is based on what I have seen with all the souls...anyways it is to be our song as in..."

"You mean the song that you have been working on for a while now? Its finished?" Ishin asked as they finished dinner.

"Yep it is going to be "Hells Butterfly" our groups name so it has to be really... do you understand?"

"Yessssno..." Ishin said

"I need them to understand the meaning behind the name of our group, even if they really don't get why those who hear the song, It is not directed to humans, it is a song for all of the lost souls trying to find there way and I hope that with the concert that those that are nearby and hear it will be able to find peace easier and pass on."

"...Are you saying..."

"Hai the song is able to allow the spirits to pass into the next life if they accept it into their hearts they will be turned into...you have never seen have you Ichigo, Karin...just watch this weekend and tell as many souls you see to go. You will see something spectacular."

The family stared at the red headed girl incredulously and were amazed. She was always helping souls all of the time and never gave up. Ichigo was proud of his sister and in awe of her. She was really an angel sometimes. He could swear that he sees a glowing light around her and sees a large pair of wings but they vanish as soon as he blinks.

"Gouchisosama, now anyone need help with their homework?"

"I'm good, finished it before dinner but I won't mind you looking it over. We had to do an Essay in history, since you love it and seem to know everything about it Shiki-nee, could you..." Yuzu trailed off.

"I would love too, and Karin I know your to "cool" to ask for me to look at it but bring it down so I can look at it as well. I want you both to have the best essays the teacher has ever read!"

"Thanks Shiki-nee" Karin said with a grin as she went upstairs to get her sister's and hers essays while Yuzu cleaned up the table.

"Ahhhh, why didn't you ask me?" Ishin cried to Yuzu.

"Shiki is better at it than you and you won't take it seriously and make it seem like ... Shiki-nee makes it sound cool like she actually lived in that time so it is actually interesting."

"No arguing with her there... Shiki want to shoot some hoops tomorrow?"

"Why does everyone hate me..." Ishin became all gloomy and cultivated mushrooms in the corner of the living room in a shadow. Everyone just laughed, it was a typical night for the Kurosakis and they went off to bed after Shiki helped them with their homework.

Shiki looked out of her room's window at the full moon and watched a dark shadow of a girl perched on a telephone pole jump out of sight. She sighed and laid back down in bed in her pajamas. She has a set of clothes left at home as well as a guitar, violin, and keyboard.

So it has begun, Shiki thought to herself as she knew that the 'shinigami' that she just saw was going to play a huge role in her brother's life and destiny. Soon she thought, they will meet, she giggled to herself and thought of how to drive the shinigamis crazy. Shiki couldn't wait to finally mess with Urahara, and the rest of the big shots and wondered if good old Yamaji or soul society has forgotten about her?

This was going to be fun.


	2. Meeting Destiny and The Shinigami

Hey so I am thinking of having the members of her band are other Naruto characters. Just so you know don't think of the Naruto plot only their personality type. Ok enjoy the next chapter I will probably going with the anime story line ... at least the few episodes that I actually watched. I do not own Bleach or Naruto yada yada yada.

PS: Just so people know and or didn't realize it, Shiki is a fem Naru in this story

PSS: Thanx to a fellow author Dragonknightryu for helping with the fight scene.

Chapter 2: Meeting Destiny and the Shinigami

Ichigo walked downstairs and yawned good morning to his family while getting breakfast. Yuzu was making a bento and Karin was sitting on the couch watching the News. Shiki wasn't around so she was probably still sleeping...

"Morning..." came a sleepy red head still in Pyjamas from behind. Ichigo turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing up, I thought you would sleep the rest of the day away."

"Can't meeting with the guys later for practice on the new song...What's on TV?"

Ichigo shrugged and turned to watch the TV while eating his toast as Shiki grabbed some morning breakfast from Yuzu who made her eggs and sausage because she asked for it last night and promised to make dinner tonight. The Kurosaki children all watched the television about the mysterious accidents and damages being done in the city.

"That's nearby..." Ichigo muttered as she grabbed his bag from the table to head off to school.

"Oi Ichigo! I will make dinner tonight for seven but will play basket ball with you earlier if you want still when you get home from school. I am staying over the night possibly for extra practice at the studio camp room. Take care and don't get yourself killed!"

"Wakata, Ja ne." Shiki shook her head at him and looked off into the distance. She suddenly smiled and muttered while eating her breakfast as the others left for school or into the clinic attached to the house,

"Kuchiki Rukia ...I can't wait to meet you, hmmm Yuzu made another wonderful meal."

After Shiki finished her breakfast and had shower and changed she felt reasonably presentable and tied her long waist length hair back into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon in a butterfly bow and left two strands of hair to frame her face. She pulled on a long white sleeved shirt with a black design of angel wings on the back. She wore some comfortable jeans and grabbed her purse/shoulder bag with everything she needed and the specially made obento her sister made for her.

The door bell rang and she answered the door after checking the peep hole with a smile.

"Shiki ready to roll?"

"You know I am, let's go rock Kisame! God you are as tall as the Spanish or Italian kid my imotou is friends with."

"Oh ya?"

"Let's go don't want to keep the others waiting."

"...Has it begun..."

"...yah...you feel that? My little Ichii finally met her...the girl who starts the ball of destiny...Kuchiki Rukia."

/

Ichigo was wondering what the hell happened to him today when he saw that huge beast thing chasing the ghost girl and then being cut down in half by the small girl in black old Japanese clothes. She didn't even seem to acknowledge him and on top of that he was late for school!

All everybody could talk about was the upcoming Lost Souls Concert that my sister was having dedicated to their first album Lost Souls. He couldn't help but sigh, no one knew exactly they were related since she changed her last name to Namikaze as a kind of alias, to keep the family from being bugged about having a famous and up and coming celebrity in the family. It actually worked for the most part since my friends are very few because of my apparent rep as a gangster and mean face.

When I got home Shiki was waiting and we had a good game of hoops that I lost to her in as usual, even with my height she was really fast and evasive. She gave me some weird looks and said finally to take care after the game 6-0. I turned around and saw a motorcycle beside my sister's motorcycle that was in the repair shop and was due back to day while I was at school.

It was one of her best friends/school mate/ band member Itachi Uchiha who was really and I mean REALLY popular with the girls. I once was really mean to him because I thought they were dating and she full out laughed holding her gut and said it would be like dating him. Itachi was like a brother to her and she was his sister. It was like that with all the other band members as well.

I waved to him and he gave me his usual stock nod as he kept his helmet and visor down so he didn't show his face, no surprise since that would reveal where Shiki lived, and simply asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yah, Ichigo just take the dinner out of the oven, it is on a timer and should be done in ten minutes. Take care tonight and watch out for the girls tonight." Shiki was pulling on her black leather jacket with red butterfly wings on the back. She leaned her Dark red/violet Yamaha, it is so cool she had to beg and plead Dad to let her take an M1 and she bought it last month with the money she made with work, up and straddled it while pulling on her helmet.

She gave him a nod before kick starting her bike and went zooming off with Itachi while Ichigo held the basket ball under one arm and giving a backward wave as he walked into the house.

Ichigo sighed as he turned over and suddenly felt a presence in his bedroom and saw the black haired girl wearing the hakama in his room.

(Everyone knows what happened next minus the soul being konsoed since he didn't have him following him around this time. Skip to the next morning.)

Ichigo can be seen staring at the hole in the house and his eyebrow twitching.

'Oi oi are they serious? A car could not do that...ok maybe it could but Shiki...aww crap! Shiki-nee is gonna kill me! Should I tell her what happened...' Ichigo looked thought full for a moment then a deep shadow covered the top half of his face. 'You know maybe she doesn't have to know...although with my luck she will find out sooner rather than later. I promised to protect Karin and Yuzu and I failed that...ok so they are alive but I did get them in danger and for that she would pound me into the next dimension with every single bone in my body broken.' Ichigo sighed and was slightly depressed and just got ready for school and hoped for the best.

Ichigo arrived at school late and bumped into Orihime and Tatsuki during lunch period before heading into class. He sat at his desk and saw Chad and the guys before he felt a presence come up behind him and turned his head.

Ichigo immediately jumped out of his chair pointing his finger at Rukia yelling. She just plays the little innocent which really creep him out and then she joined in on the conversation and the fact that even though she was the new girl, stalker in his opinion and didn't seem to know a lot about regular life, she seemed ecstatic to hear about the Lost Soul concert and Hells Butterfly.

When he questioned her later she stated he needed to take over her job as a shinigami and protect the other souls. He refused simply looking at her at point blank stating, "That was a onetime thing and my sisters were about to be hollow food, besides if I continue my older sister will find out for sure and then she will find out about how we met, and she will know, and THEN I WILL BE IN HELL!" he shouted the last bit panting a bit furiously.

She gave him a blank look and stated, "I thought you had two younger sisters when I erased everyone in your family memory?"

"Onee-chan was out with her...friends last night and stayed over, listen I hate to tell you this but in my family we all have the ability to see spirits in some way shape or form and my sister is more powerful than me from what you said last night about my powers and all my sister has had the ability to touch and see souls clearly since forever."

Rukia could only stare at him shocked while her head was racing ahead with the information he just gave her. How could a human be able to hide that kind of power? Ichigo already impressed her with breaking the kido from will alone and having a huge zanpakuto but he started drawing hollows when he was able to touch spirits and see them clearly recently. How was his older sister able to hide from the Hollows?

Then she heard saw Ichigo walking away and she followed after him already sensing the hollow in the park. They got into an argument and she told him simply,

"If you save that child know that you are swearing to save all souls equally not just the ones that are right in front of you for selfish reasons not just your family for protection, you are to save them all that is the only way."

Ichigo then slashed the hollow before the killing blow was struck.

"Are you prepared?"

"Don't kid with me! Were you thinking of your duties when you took a hit for me? I saved him because I can!"

He killed the Hollow off effectively and whispered for him to run along now and to go to the Concert this weekend. The kid sniffed and nodded and ran past Rukia.

"You should have performed Konso on him..."

"Don't want to until after the concert, Shiki-nee will find out since she wanted it to be a surprise for the family with the last song she is singing which is a new one...Oh Crap! I have to go HOME!"

Rukia watched him go off and wondered what he meant by that statement when she thought about it and then brushed it off to think about how to convince Ichigo to work for her and the exciting prospect of hearing Hells Butterfly LIVE! They were popular in the shinigami ranks since her songs really touched them and seemed to reach out to other souls and as she had surprisingly good insight on the workings of the afterlife. So many people would be jealous and beg to be in her position right now to see her in person and hear her sing!

She walked off and never saw, or felt the presence of another watching from the top of a building nearby. The being smiled and red hair fluttered around her as she disappeared she said softly to the wind, "I wonder how much torture I should put him through..."

/

"Yo Ichigo have you seen Yuzu's spare pyjamas and blue summer dress?"

"How am I supposed to know Shiki-nee? How was band practice?"

"Went great as always. We nailed the new song and I tested it on that soul boy that you told me you saw yesterday and it works! He says thanks for saving him by the way...you don't happen to know what he meant by that ...DO YOU?"

Ichigo officially distracted from Orihime and her older brother in fear of protecting his cover and not letting Rukia and Shiki meet.

"NO you got it all wrong! See he meant ah...he was great full for protecting his twin who was almost hit by a car! That's it! And they kind of refer to each other as them-selves...don't give me that look I know it was weird for me too."

"Right...anyway I think you need to be somewhere right now, Bye!" She twiddled her fingers at him as she left his room and went to hers leaving him with floating question marks around his head when he heard a weird ringing noise.

"Ichigo! Orihime is in trouble let move!" Rukia shouted out from inside his closet wearing the missing pyjamas.

"What the hell! What are you doing in their Rukia? Wait Orihime is in trouble?"

/

Orihime whimpered as she looked up at the towering snake-like monster that had a terrified Tatsuki pinned to the ground, she and Tatsuki had just been hanging around talking about school and the upcoming Lost Souls concert that they had managed to get tickets for when Orihime's teddy bear Enraku suddenly fell to the ground with a massive tear on it, they where inspecting it when Orihime felt something hit her causing her body to collapse while Tatsuki panicked, in reality Orihime's soul was forced out of her body by the creature that now stood over Tatsuki, ready to strike her down.

Gulping Orihime stood up and ran at the monster and shoulder tackled the arm holding Tatsuki down "Tatsuki-chan, hurry up and run away!" Orihime pleaded desperately "Can't you hear me Tatsuki-chan?"

"**It's useless Orihime,**" The monster stated "**She can neither hear nor even see us.**"

"H-how do you know my name?" Orihime asked fearfully looking up at the snake-like monster in fear.

"**You forget even my voice?**" The monster asked "**How sad Orihime!**"

Orihime clenched her eyes shut as the monster struck at her. After a few seconds on not feeling anything the girl hesitantly opened her eyes to see Ichigo dressed in a black hakama blocking the monster's claw with a massive sword "K-Kurosaki-kun?" She whispered in shock.

"**You interfere?**" The monster asked in surprise.

"Sorry but that's my job," Ichigo stated glaring at the Hollow from behind his sword "If you want to kill Orihime, you had better kill me first because you are not getting past me!"

The hollow backed off a bit as he looked over Ichigo in surprise as Ichigo took stock of the situation '_It's not attacking, is it because of the sword wound?_' He wondered '_Damn, Tatsuki got involved, even though she was just hanging out, what the... Inoue! But she's behind me!_'

"It really is Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime breathed in excitement.

"You... can see me?" Ichigo asked in shock remembering Rukia's words that normal people couldn't see Shinigami, blinking he suddenly noticed the chain attached to her chest that lead to her still body.

"**Isn't it obvious?**" The hollow taunted "**It's because that is her soul! Too bad for you but Orihime is already dead!**"

The hollow whipped his tail at the shock Ichigo who reacted from basic instincts and blocked it with his sword only for the blade to be rebuffed by the scales on the tail sending him flying through the apartment wall and out to the street below where Rukia was keeping watch. "Dammit." Ichigo swore as he skidded along the air instinctively channelling his Reiatsu to his feet.

"**What's wrong?**" The hollow asked tauntingly "**For spouting such big words you sure move slow. Is it that much of a shock that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body? Huh? Kurosaki Ichigo!**"

The hollow spat out a glob of acid that struck at Ichigo's hands making him cry out in pain as his sword fell from his grasp right before the hollow slammed him to the ground using his tail "Kurosaki-ku-" Orihime shouted only to be cut off as the hollow grabbed her "Let me go!" She shouted actually biting at the hollow's tough skin "Kurosaki-kun is!"

"**Orihime, Have you really forgotten about me?**" The hollow asked looking at Orihime, raising the hair that covered the broken part of his mask "**It's me Orihime.**"

"B-brother?" Orihime asked in shock of recognition "Is, is it really you brother?"

"**Yes it is Orihime,**" Sora Inoue confirmed sounding, almost relieved "**You really hadn't for-**"

"Why!" Orihime asked cutting her brother off "Why did you do those horrible things to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun, WHY!"

"**Why?**" Sora repeated "**It should be obvious, those two tied to tear us apart!**" He roared accusingly

"**After I died you always prayed for me, it made me so happy. I had died, but I felt that with your prayers everything will be alright, but then you became friends with that girl and you prayed for me less and less, and when you entered high school and met Kurosaki Ichigo you stopped praying altogether, before you left and when you came home from school all you would talk about to me was Kurosaki, it was so painful! Seeing myself disappear from your heart more and more each day!**"

"That's not true brother!" Orihime denied "I was..."

"**It made me so lonely, all I wanted to do was just to kill-**" He was cut off as Ichigo leapt back into the apartment levelling a hard glare at the hollow only for him to be knock into the street by the hollow's tail as he followed with Orihime in tow, he turned back to Orihime "**Now Orihime, come with me, we can live like we used to.**"

"Why?" Orihime asked "If you where so sad why didn't you tell me... why did you hurt Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun like this? My brother wasn't a person who did this!" She accused tears spilling from her eyes.

Sora's eyes widened at the accusation "**Who do you think turned me this way Orihime!**" He asked squeezing her tightly "**It was you! I'll kill you!**"

Suddenly the sound of a sword cutting into flesh was heard as Ichigo cut not only Sora's tail but hand as well freeing Orihime "Do you know why the big brother is born first?" Ichigo asked "It was to protect the little brother and sisters that came after him! A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you!' You would never say something like that!"

Sora roared in pain as he raised his arm "**WHY, WHY DO YOU INTERFERE ICHIGO KUOSAKI!**" He yelled in pain "**I RAISED HER I PROTECTED HER, SHE IS MINE!**"

Sora lunged at Ichigo his mouth gaping wide "You fool!" Ichigo shouted back blocking the mouth with his sword "She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"**SHE MUST DIE FOR ME!**" Sora roared tripping Ichigo with the remaining portion of his tail before lunging at Orihime his maw gaping wide. Orihime didn't move, on the contrary she move into it, hugging her brother even as his mouth bit own are her shoulder shocking everyone present.

"I'm sorry brother," Orihime apologized sobbing "But I wanted you to hear about the things that were happening in my life, the things and people I liked, I didn't want you to see me sad, I wanted to reassure you that I am doing fine, that I was happy, I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm so sorry I made you sad brother."

"**Orihime.**" Sora whispered in shock as Orihime fell to the ground unconscious "**No you are not the one **

**who should be sorry.**"

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted moving to go to her side.

"Don't worry!" Rukia shouted "The chain of fate has not been broken, so long as that is not broken I can still save her!"

Sora moved away from Orihime as Rukia moved in to heal the girl "You should've looked more carefully before you attacked her," Ichigo stated pointing at her "See the hairpins? She said that they where a gift from her brother, and that she would never get rid of them."

Sora's eyes widened as he spotted the hairpin in Orihime's hair "**I thought she had thrown them away,**" He whispered as he moved over to Ichigo's fallen sword as his mask fell away revealing his full face.

"Oi what are you doing?" Ichigo said to the hollow man as he lifted his sword and pointed it to himself to end his own life.

"Leave him Ichigo and let him do what he must to cleanse his sins," a soft voice said from behind them and Rukia whipped her head around from her position on the ground holding the wounded Orihime. She watched as a redhead with long hair to her waist and just a couple heads smaller than Ichigo but seemed older (She is like 5 foot 2).

"Shiki-nee..." Ichigo said softly as he watched her walk up beside him not looking at him and looking at the hollow man.

Rukia's eyes widened as she immediately clicked the voice to the one she heard earlier in the closet. She wondered how she knew they were here and seemed totally unafraid of the situation. Rukia kept an eye on her and spoke.

"She is right Ichigo, we strike hollows not to kill them but cleanse their souls so they can pass on with the others to soul society. That is what a shinigami does..."

Inoue Sora looked at the red head and smiled softly at her.

"**Shiki...it seems you are right, she doesn't need me anymore and I am always with her, I just wish I could have heard your song at your concert. The song was named after your group wasn't it? Hells Butterfly...a song for all of us souls to pass on**..."

Rukia was watching the hollow man when he spoke but whipped her head around to Shiki in confusion and suddenly it dawned on her who this woman was...Shiki was the singer that all of Soul Society was talking about and she was Kurosaki's older sister that he was telling her about that he was afraid of. She tried sensing her and realised that the girl was repressing her power since she couldn't sense anything from her. Unlike her brother who is flaring like a sun, she thought wirily.

But how does she know so much...

Shiki, Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo watched as he thrust the sword into him and departed in a beautiful display of soul particles to a light in the sky. Ichigo sighed then looked to Rukia and said to her.

"I still can't say I am "prepared." After all, I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers...But... neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes."

He stuck out his hand then towards her, "I'd like to help you with your "shinigami" work." Shiki smiled and was leaning casually against a wall with one foot up against it with her arms crossed in front of her.

Rukia was smiling a bit and just said "Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

Shiki noticed Orihime about to ask something and just merely said, "Oi Shinigami san wipe her memories would ya I need to talk with my kawai imotou about lying to his Onee-chan and the consequences."

Ichigo visibly gulped and Rukia snickered a bit at the obvious discomfort he is in as she pulled out her memory modifier and poofed Inoue Orihime's memories.

"Ahhhh Shiki-nee I can explain...AH what did you do to Inoue san?" Rukia just stated that it was a memory replacer and they would find out tomorrow.

"Kurosaki-san..." Both Ichigo and Shiki looked at her and said "What?"

"So you are siblings but you look nothing alike and how are it that you know a hell of a lot more than you should and are you really THE Shiki Namikaze?" She said in one big breath while staring at them.

"...Oi nee-chan,"

"Yes?"

"I think she is a fan..."

"...It seems so, oh well it won't hurt to tell her since she can keep her mouth shut. Yes I am the lead singer in the band known as Hells Butterfly. To answer your other question I know you are going to ask and you are NOT going to modify my memories, I knew the old shinigami that worked here ...per say. I helped him out a little with the "Konso" and before you ask no I will not say how and how much I know other than the fact that after my concert the day after tomorrow, you can have a back stage pass,"

Rukia yayed with happiness, while Shiki and Ichigo sweat dropped at her actions.

"...can I have your autograph?" She asked with big puppy eyes as she latched onto the taller girl.

"Umm sure...oh and the other question I was adopted by the Kurosaki family when I was 6 and carrot top here..."

"Hey!"

"...was four. It is actually my real last name."

Rukia and Shiki talked a bit about soul matters and shinigami stuff and that she hopes that Ichigo won't give her too much trouble and will introduce her to the family after the concert as a friend's relative that can borrow the guest room so she doesn't have to live in Ichigo's closet.

Rukia was extremely great full and asked if she would be lending a hand and Shiki shook her head saying with exams and boarding school she is only home on the weekend on top of her band and music she is really busy. She will just leave it to the professionals and let Ichigo take care of it now that he has some responsibility.

Ichigo had already left with his arms behind his head thinking about how nice and soft his bed was looking like at the moment.


	3. The Lost Soul Concert and The Shop Owner

I am so sad, sniff, no one is reviewing my newest story, so if any of you don't mind D. story it is about Cross Marian's daughter who is in a wheel char and the Noah that loves her, Tyki (who is the hottest anime dude out there!). Please check it out and I promise to write chapters faster.

Now on with the story! I do not Own Naruto or Bleach.

Chapter 4 The Lost Soul Concert and the Shop Owner

Ichigo woke to Yuzu shaking his body "Ichi –nee wake up! Today's the Day! Lost Soul is Today! Hurry down for Breakfast!"

"Hiiiiii," Ichigo yawned as he stretched his arms above his head rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. 'What a night,' Ichigo thought as he got out of bed and slipped on his slippers. He knocked on his closet and peaked it open to see rukia sleeping in the knees drawn up position and sighed. Soon he will have his closet back and tapped her on the shoulder while calling her name.

"Oi Rukia, wake up we have to get you ready early. Today is the day of Shiki's concert, the one you have been looking forward to…" He was cut off when she jerked right awake saying excitedly,

"I'm up! I'm up!" She swung out and landed on the bedroom floor and then blinked.

"What is going to happen from now till six?" That was when the concert started.

"Well as her family we are given backstage passes so later we will have to get yours from Shiki since we already have ours. Breakfast will be big then she is going to head out shoping with Yuzu wearing a minimal disguise, Some shop recently got Yuzu's attention and she wanted to show Shiki this morning before she went in. You can go with them and meet them on the way. It would be a perfect time to give you your pass and introduce yourself to Yuzu who is the motherly figure around here even though she is the youngest doing all the cleaning and making food."

"I see, When are they heading out?

"Probably after we eat since we slept in and it is9:30 right now. Shiki needs to be at the stadium with the other band members early around 12:30. Usually Yuzu goes with her and Karin since they know the band members really well and Yuzu makes them all their favorite obento, which is why they are going shopping after breakfast for some ingredients she needs."

"Stay here I will bring up some breakfast and Shiki will lend you some clothes since your small like her instead of stealing my sister's clothes It will be a while though so keep yourself busy but quiet."

"Ok but hurry it up a little,"

Ichigo padded down stairs to see breakfast already laid out on the table and Shiki sitting with Yuzu talking about what stores they are going to go to and plan their route since they couldn't afford to waste any time.

Ichigo shook his head at them and grabbed some cereal while Shiki stretched and said she would be right back.

/

Shiki stretched her arms behinde her heada and quickly nabbed a banana and apple for Rukia as she went up stairs. She was going to lend hera white dress similar to what she stole from Yuzu in design onle a black illustrative floral design tiwined around the bottom of the skirt and rose up on the left side. It would compliment her balck hair and pale skin.

Shiki walked to Ichigo's room tapped on the door and called out to her to let her in.

When she passed over the clothes and fruit she sat on the bed and looked out the window when she heard her sit in Ichigo's desk chair.

The silence was long and uncomfortable for Rukia when she broke it. "What stores are we going to on our walk and what should my background be?"

"We just keep it short and simple, overly long explanations make people curious as to why your trying to prove yourselves to them. There is a store in a empty lot by the river side known as Uruhara's that Yuzu went to and befriended a few friends. They have this unique spice that she can't find any where else so she always goes there to get it. We willl also stop by the grocery to get some of my favorite candy. They will supply drinks like pop backstage for the group and people who received back stage passes. I am giving you yours along the way ok? So …..meet us around outside the grocery in about an hour."

"Ok…about last night…"

"What about it?" Shiki said casualy.

"You know a lot…." When Shiki waved one hand at her nonchantley

"Of course I am a genius and see the dead and not without my own abilities because of my high spirtual output I was told by my parents how to hide it before they died and then I got adopted. My ability allows me to see in a spirtual sense like the future and a sense of knowing. Too hard to explain but let's just say I knew about you coming before even you Kuchiki."

"But how?"

"To difficult to explain now I want to drive Urahara insane and your going to help me!" She called out giggling as Rukia guessed that She probably knew the 12 division on eaerth support unit man already.

"He doesn't know about me or my abilities so hearing us talk about things I really shouldn't know will drive him insane with curiosity and as everyone knows…curiosity killed the cat!"

"Hi…"Rukia wondered at the girl giggling in front of her as she came up with a plan.

/

Got everything Yuzu? Shiki asked as they walked out of the store.

"HI now we just have to ….uuuff!" Yuzu cried out accidently as she bumped into a girl with black hair in pigtails. They both fell backwards but the black haired girl fell on her but in the street in front of an oncoming car.

The girl looked up into the lights of the car and suddenly found herself grabbed on to by her arms and yanked out of the street and into a soft warm body.

She looked up to apologize and thank her rescuer as the older teen narrowed her eyes at the departing car and looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you ok? What's your name?"

"Ururu …." Yuzu was up at this point and noticed that her sisters beany hat with a wide visor was on the ground and people were starting to gather and point along with Rukia who arrived to see the incident.

"Shiki we need to get you out of here …NOW!" The Yuzu was picked up by Rukia and Shiki still held the other girl and her hat as they ran away from the screaming fans and dodged into the park behind some trees as the crowd went running bye. Shiki sighed and then realized she still held the girl Ururu and set her down while crouching to her level and smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to drag you into this but I kind of instinctively grab and run and since you were in my arms…"

"Your Shiki Namikaze, the rising star of Hell's Butterfly." Ururu stated to her as Shiki rubbed the back of her neck.

"Umm Yah …"

"We sell your Cd's in our store and I even own one. Shishou and Tensai enjoy listening to your music saying it is a soothing thing for souls."

"Oh? What store….?"

"AH Ururu –chan I didn't recognize you in all of the commotion. Shiki-nee this was the friend I made at Uruhara's shop. She lives there with the owner and her brother and old man." Yuzu said as she bowed to Ururu repeatedly while say sorry.

"Ah Yuzu-chan I didn't notice you there either."

"Are you going home now? WE are heading to your shop to pick up the usual spices. Speaking of which …who are you?" She directed this last statement to Rukia which caused her to point at herself as Shiki chuckled and rose back to her feet brushing off the front of her jeans.

"Yuzu this is a friend of your Ichigo and mine named Rukia she recently moved into town and is in his class but because of the destruction and bombs a few days ago lost her apartment she was staying in. I am letting her come live with us in our guest room because I know her older brother as well as the guys."

"Oh gomenasau and hajetemashte my name is kurosaki Yuzu domo."

"Ah no worries my name is Kuchiki Rukia but you may call me Rukia-san or chan."

"Now that everyone knows who is who let's get to Ururu's to get that spice I need to apologize to your guardian for putting you in danger. I think I have the thing if they are fans."

The girls walked with Ururu as they walked back to the store and along the way Shiki gave Rukia her backstage pass.

Ururu opened the store door calling out tadima.

Tensai popped up to see Ururu with some people behind her one was a brown haired girl who comes for his special spice and the other was the shinigami Rukia that Urahara gave the special gigai too. Urahara himself appeared from behind the wall.

"Yourshaimisa please look around you may find something to your liking~!"

As Yuzu went up to Tensai with the spice she wanted in hand she walked over to Uruhara while peeling off her beanie and sunglasses.

"Hi my name is Shiki Kurosaki but mostly everyone knows my other last name Namikaze, I ran into your little pupil on the street and almost caused her to get terribly injured by a car and I was hoping for compensation you would like these front row tickets to my concert since this is all I have on me at the moment," as she handed a slightly surprised Uruhara the tickets she sent him a shock of her spirtual power knowing he would feel it but not rukia since it was so faint then quickly covered only an experienced Captain class at this close of a distance could tell. She wanted him curious about her as she moved off to the side with Uruhara watching her closely while at the same time thrilled about the tickets as he sbutley listened into her conversationwith Rukia.

"…so what's so special about the last song?"

"It is the song after my band name and a…few other things, plus I love butterflies and soul society has such interesting ones making them on e of my favorite~!"

" Hell's Butterfly huh, is it because of your ability to have visions that you know about those?"

"….ummm more or less, also about the reson why it is so special….remember what Ichigo said about not knsoing the souls around here? I asked him not to since I want to show him …my version in the song it is a mass Konso for the pluses that hear it and are soothed by it, the only ones who won't pass on would be hollows although I did have an interesting reaction of them falling a sleep. It is going to be a song for the souls."

Rukia was stunned and gaping at the smiling girl openly while Urahara had his own shocked expression from behind his fan and looked like he stumbled a bit. Shiki smirked a bit seeing that out of the corner of her eye.

"I hope to see you all there tonight mina-san, we have to be going now though ta~"

Yuzu and Shiki left leaving Rukia behind since they were going to meet at the concert and felt a hand land on her shoulder as she looked up at the older man she could practically hear the voice shouting EXPLAIN!

"Rukia san, who is she?"

"As you heard she is Ichigo Kurosaki's adopted older sister from when they were really young. She changed her name to Kurosaki when it was apparently Namikaze and uses her real last name as her identity to the public as a singer. She knew about spirits and has the ability that Ichigo only recently had forever." Rukia explained the bit about Ichigo only being able to touch and see ghosts clearly recently causing the hige spike in hollows and power but this girl can do the same but she feels nothing at all saying that her dead parents taught her how to hide her spirit when she was a little kid before being adopted by the Kurosaki family.

Urahara rubbed his chin in thought trying to remember and recalled the vague mention Ishin had adopted a girl who could see ghosts but that was it. He dismissed it really at the time but now he couldn't believe he did that. This girl is beyond powerful if she has always been at Kurosaki Ichigo's level, she may possibly be even stronger than him.

Then he thought about the mass Konso she was going to do tonight and looked at the tickets in his hand. He was definitely going to go being a fan of her singing or not this was to good to pass up and get a gauge of her abilities. Her music is great to maybe that is shy she is popular to Shinigamies, could her power or abilities relay on her voice?

"She knows about the Shinigami world as well. She knew a lot…ok enough I really don't know how much she knows but she sees."

"How? Wait sees? What do you mean?"

"Visions she has them apparently and it is not limited to just the living world but our world as well. She can see the past, present, and future though she doesn't look to deeply into it since it is always changing she says."

Urahara was disturbed. This teen has a beyond powerful abilities, how is this possible? She deliberately shot a spike of reiatsu in him, he was sure of it just low enough for only him to detect. Does she know what he plans to do or what he has already done? His mind was whirling with the possibilities.

"She says she won't be able to help though since she is busy with her life apparently she is a genius her IQ very high and attends a boarding school and comes back on the weekends. With her exams for University which apparently she is already accepted into a few and her band she says she doesn't really have time and will leave it all to her "Kawai otouto."" Rukia finished saying as Urahara walked away with his back to her.

She wasn't going to interfere much apparently maybe she isn't all that powerful? No he will watch this Shiki Namikaze Kurosaki and figure out who she really is. He needed to contact Ishin and Yoruichi needs to come back to Karukura town. It has begun.

/

Shiki was laughing lightly causing Yuru to look at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah nothing really, just some ones face when they realize something I love people's reactions you know?"

"Shiki-nee that is just wrong, you shouldn't tease people like that telling people your Namikaze and Kurosaki just to see there faces is a bad habit." Yuzu scolde her older sister but was still smiling since she thought the peoples faces were funny to and Karin usually laughed outright absolutely loving it.

"Gomen gomen if my kawai imotou says I should, urr, tone it down then I will. Now let's hurry home before we get caught by my rabid fans."

"Sure, Sure lets go."

They hurried home to get ready for the concert and Shiki soon got Yuzu's Obentos placed in the empty cargo hold underneath the bikes seat that just barely fit since their was so much food and little space.

Shiki grabbed Yuzu's Pink bike helmet with flowers, she got helmets for the entire family based on their personality, since yuzzu was riding their with her on the bike.

"Now make sure you do everything Shiki-nee says and hold on tight for god sake! I can't believe you talked me into letting Yuzu ride on the bike with you. Are you sure you want to go on that demon Yuzu?" Ishin cried as they were putting on their safety leather jackets and she wore her tough Jeans and a backpack with her change of clothes. Shiki had a change room with her wardrobe their for her.

"I want to go since Karin and Ichi-nee always go and not me so I want to go with Shiki-nee, you trust her don't you Otosan?" She said in a way that dared him to disagree with her in ear shot of her older sister who had just stopped herself from putting on her helmet to give him a look. He sweated under their stares then threw up his hands in defeat and walked back into the house as Shiki finished buckling her helmet and making sure Yuzu was ok.

Shiki swung on and put Yuzu on the bike behind her and flicked down Yuzu's visor and then her own while turning on the bike warning Yuzu to hold on tight. When she felt the tiny arms around her waist holding on tightly she gave the bike a kick start and set off.

She weaved in and out of the side streets at a moderate speed letting Yuzu relax into the feeling before they got onto the main streets she gunned it and was speeding off to the Concert hall hearing Yuzu screaming behind her in happiness.

When they approached the concert hall traffic was crammed and Shiki weaved inbetween the cars ignoring the honks and shouts and stopped a street away from the concert hall and flipped up her visor as did Yuzu.

"Oh my…." Oh my was right Shiki thought to Yuzu's comment at the massive line of people waiting and near the front by the door were the campers who were their yesterday. "How do we get in without being seen?" Yuzu whispered as Shiki flicked her visor down and then Yuzu's as well saying one thing.

"Hold On TIGHT~" She kicked the bike into motion and went back down the street they came and weaved around the back and went straight through one alley to appear behind the building in a very tiny back space that already had a few motorcycles as Eve turned off the engine and pulled off her helemet shaking out her hair with a sigh.

"Seems I wasn't the only one to think of this as the best place to park." Shiki said as she sung off the bike and helped Yuzu off and with her helmet. They put her daftey leather jacket in her backpack and pulled out her obento fron the bike.

"Got your pass on?"

"Yep~!" Replied Yuzu cheerfully as she pulled out from underneath her shirt her pass hanging from her keychain letting it lay on her front now that they were there.

"Don't lose it but everyone should know who you are by now since your obentos are so famous~," taunted Yuzu as she was punded lightly on her back as they approached the back Emergency Exit door.

Shiki knocked and waited not hearing anything for a while she sighed and pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Kisame.

Shiki was tapping her foot waiting for him to pick up and at the fith ring he did.

"Yo!"

"Don't Yo me I am here and went throught the back alley you all did so can you let us in the Emergency door? I don't want to go near the front with Yuzu here. You don't want her fresh Obentos to go to waist now do you?" She didn't have to wait long and soon the door was yanked open and Yuzu was yanked up in a bear hug form the giant man causing her to squeal with happiness.

"Kisame!"

"Yuzu! You brought your Obentos! I am so happy you came! Come in, everyone is here now that your are here. We are in the…" As Kisame stepped aside to let Shiki in still holding on to Yuzu as the door swung shut behind them with a heavy slam.

/

"It's starting!"

"…..can't wait! I love her music!"

"….Shiki is amazing and beautiful!..."

"…Namikaze-sans music touches everyone,….."

"Kyah! I can't wait to see Itachi-kun!"

"….Sasori is so cool and calm and dreamy…."

"Deidara is awesome I heard he has a hand in the fireworks and the special effects!…."

"…Kisame rocks!..."

"….I can't believe we got tickets!"

"….the lights are dimming, is it starting….."

"…shush!..."

The crowds were whispering as they crowded in. Shiki was already on spot as were her friends and band members Kisame, on drums, Itachi, electric guitar, Dedara, base guitar, Sasori, keyboard when needed or electric guitar, and finally Shiki herself as singer and acoustic or electric guitar. Sometimes the guys sang a bit but usually it was just her and some voice repeats form the speakers done earlier. Everyone of them are great at their instruments and a few of them are really good at a few others like Shiki and Sasori.

The lights went out and everyone hushed as the darkness on stage concealed them getting to their places and Shiki got stage center and took a deep calming breath and looked at Itachi and the others giving them the nod as she got ready and waited for the cue. Shiki sat on her high stool and took her acustic guitar and nodded to Sasori and began.

Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]

Shiki sighed and smiled out over the audience as she heard the cheers and shouted out.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO HELLS BUTTERFLY CONCERT LOST SOULS!" Everyone erupted in cheers and she couldn't really see anyone since the spotlight was on her face illuminating her in a black, white and violet outfit made for the band as the others wore black and red or in Kisame's case black and blue.

She wore her hair down with a few curls and on her right side of her face it was pulled back with a large butterfly clip. She smiled and continued.

"This is our first concert and I hope everyone will enjoy their evening being here with us listening to our music. The first song was "Guardian Angle," our next song is…BLUE BIRD!"

(I am not writing out the rest of the next songs since they are Japanese but will tell you where to find them on youtube, as you know Blue Bird is one of the opening Songs of Naruto there are a few chosen here.)

_Hotaru no Hitari or Sha la la ( Naruto opening)_

_Snow Kiss ( first ending)_

_Changin' (-man eighth ending theme)_

**Yumi Mitora Kusakurin - Musician (D Gray Man)**

Shiki was on a separate smaller stage with a grand Piano and playing with Sasori beside her with the violin wearing a white trench coat and black belted pants. Shiki was wearing a summer white dress with white flats with the sides of her hair pulled into a braid and left draped on top of the back as she played and sang into the microphone her last song from her album. She had already had to change once before for her song Changin' and now will change one more time quickly for the last song as well as the new one she has been working on Hells Butterfly.

As she finished she paused and let it hold as the rest of the audience exploded in cheers as she and Sasori went back stage and she was quickly pulled to the side for the changers to put on black jeans and a white camisole with a butterfly illustration as her hair was let out and curled a bit on the sides taking only 5 minutes in total before she and the rest of the group went back on the main stage to the applause.

Shiki waved and grabbed her acustic guitar and sat on her stool again in front of the mike and started tuning it just to make sure while she talked to the audience.

"DID EVERYBODY ENJOY THE CONCERT?" Her voice projected throughout the audience almost being drowned out from their cheers and noticed Tensai near the front off to the side with Urahara and she gave them a wink she wasn't sure if they saw or not but continued talking to the audience.

"As you know this next song is a new one I came up with I have been working on for a long time. It is finally complete and it is named after our Group Hells Butterfly so I hope you enjoy our last song and have a goodnight everybody!"

(Inversed Butterfly)

As Shiki got to the climax about 2 and a half minutes in was when those that could see spirits or had some kind of sixth sense felt the change in the air as if it felt like the light was pulsing in the stadium as light orbs like things drifted up from the ground as if spirits were really rising in the air causing Urahara to start as one came up infront of him and as he touched it, it filled him with light and his worries were washed away and he felt, for the first time in a while, at peace as the spirits started smiling and glowing themselves they glowed and soon butterflies were seen fluttering in and out of the orbs that continued to come out of the ground like snow that was rising and they flew up to the sky as the song finally came to an end and Shikis voice still filled the air as the music died and the peacefulness stayed for a little while as the audience erupted in cheers and Shiki sat back onto her stool she came out of at the climax and looked back at her bacd smiling as she shouted out to everyone to be safe on their way home and to see them hopefully next time.

She walked backstage with the others laughing and getting a few ruffled on her head from the guys saying in their own ways good job as she was met by a freight train known as Ishin her Dad and a second one plowed into her from Yuzu crying saying she was magnificent as she fell to the floor on her but trying unsuccessfully to get them off of her. Ichigo laughed and said it was great and he loved the ending it was as beautiful as she said it would be.

Shiki smilled and took his hand up and got a high five from Karin and she saw Rukia silently crying as she went over to her.

"I-It...w-was Beautiful!" She sniffed as she blew into a hanky making Ichigo and her smile at her as she thanked her for the wonderful comment.

Shiki asked if she was introduced to her family and made the introduction and got her in the guest bedroom for their family as they all went back to the band room to celebrate with the food that was bought by the company.

Shiki soon left a few days later for her school and left all of the shinigami affairs to her brother and didn't get involved whatsoever. She talked a bit with Rukia sometimes on the weekend as well as Ichigo about things that happened and scolded him on stupid mistakes and learning to use his head not his brawn. He never totally got that part. She laughed her head off when meeting Kon after pulverising him into the ground with her heel and looked to Ichigo for an explanation that Rukia hurried to explain.

Until one fateful night Eve appeared into Rukia's room and sat her down on her bed.

"Rukia...I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"Your brother is on his way here."


	4. Soul Society Arc Begins

The Angel Kurosaki

Chapter 4: Soul Society Arc Begins!

Rukia stared in horror at Eve as she said those words and immediately started packing as Eve watched her. Rukia is definitely panicking, Shiki thought as she watched her finish up and write a note that she then proceeded to hand to her.

"Can you give this to Ichigo?" Rukia expected her to take it and was surprised when she didn't and stood up from the bed sighing.

"Leave it on his desk and come with me for a bit he won't be here in this world for a while yet so humour me."

Rukia slipped into Ichigo's room and left the letter and paused by his sleeping form and gave him a watery smile and left quickly.

Shiki was waiting for her outside the house and they walked a bit until she turned to Rukia.

"You will get caught just so you know it is inadvetibel and taken back by your older brother and some red headed pineapple head."

"Renji? Why him? Why is he coming to pick me up?"

"He has a badge on his arm marking him as Lieutenant of the sixth division, your brothers."

"I see..."Rukia muttered and she seemed to be crying so Shiki brought her over to a bench and sat her down on it before crouching in front of her.

"I want you to promise something, one try not to mention me at all even my name any of them or my appearance, I am sure it wouldn't totally matter if it does but I kind of want to surprise them all when Ichigo comes to rescue you," Rukia immediately shot her gaze to Shiki's opening her mouth in protest when Shiki placed her finger over her mouth shushing her.

"He will fight for you tonight and fail, don't act any differently to him because I am saying this or you will guarantee his death tonight. But listen to me, when they sentence you try to remember this one thing, just this tiny one thing that everyone has within them, hope." She smiled at the younger girl in body as she wiped away Rukia's tears.

"Never Give Up, that is my motto and Ichigo's he never gives up and that is what makes him strong enough to fight even the most powerful of opponents." Shiki patted her on the shoulder and gave her a hand up.

"Thank you for everything, Shiki-nee. I learned a lot from you and wish you a happy life." Rukia said as Shiki smiled at her at the older sister add on that Rukia developed for her the past month.

"It was a pleasure Rukia, be safe." Shiki started to walk away when she stopped.

"Oh yeah I forgot something, Rukia~" She turned towards the black haired girl who had also started to walk away when she turned back to her. Shiki suddenly appeared right beside her with her arm plunged into her stomach and coming out the other side.

"Good Night~ You won't remember this happening but I need some insurance~"

Rukia blacked out and didn't realize her mind was being erased from the moment she was called back to the red haired women.

/

Ichigo stared blankly up into the sky as he listened to Rukia being taken away from him as he slowly blacked out he saw a clog foot come into his line of vision. He blacked out to come to inside of Urahara's shop.

"I see our guest has finally woken up~ How do you feel?" Urahara said to the carrot toped teen.

"Horrible,"

"That's great it means your alive which is a miracle really it is," Urahara exclaimed in happiness as he walked over to the boy and proceeded to tell him what happened and what is he going to do about it. This was the start of Ichigo's training to be a Shinigami again and his training afterwards with the bucket head man.

Three other teens were also getting instruction from the black cat Yoruichi known as Ishida, the Quincy who is kind of Ichigo's rival, Chad the Spanish friend and finally Orihime-chan on their powers and how to use them for the most part so they can help Ichigo go to Soul Society to save Rukia. They had no idea they were being watched as the red headed girl stood on top of a building across the street from them and soon disapered to who knew where.

Finally the day arrived as they stood before the Seikyomi (I don't remember the word to lazy to look up) gate that would take them over and before Urahara could activate it a voice called out from above them at the ladder.

"WOW, am I suppose to be impressed to see such a large space under this shop? I can be if you want if it wasn't for the fact I knew about it already or seen bigger for that matter isn't this the same one under the execution hill that you and Yoruichi trained at and built as kids?"

Everyone shot their gaze up and were amazed to see Shiki there in black jeans and white t-shirt with an black trench coat for girls tapered at the waist and flaring out a bit. She had it buttoned from the waist up so the trench coat opened at her legs and left a few top ones undone so her white shirt could be seen a bit.

She was on the top of the ladder before she jumped off it and used the two sides of it to shoot down like a fire man pole before landing softly at the bottom and walking over to them.

"Channelled reiatsu to my feet to absorb the impact no worries!" She said cheerily to the group that stared at her as she pulled out a black hat that was like a beanie with a visor on it made of corduroy as she stood in front of them.

Urahara stared at her wondering how she knew that then figured he shouldn't even bother since any questions she did answer to him without just ignoring it was she saw it in her visions so he figure it was the case as Yoruichi herself gazed upon the girl who went right up to said cat picked it up and placed her on her own shoulder startling them all.

"I came to help my idiot of a brother since he is going to do something very, VERY STUPID! Yoruichi when you arrive he is going to run right up to the gate guardian and defeat him and meet Gin on the other side~ Naturally my brother being thick headed ignored your warnings and lets just say he actually left you all alive but it wasn't pretty and you left for your real destination then." She said to the cat as Yoruichi raised an eyebrow then shot a look at Ichigo and proceeded to yell at him knowing also that the girl could see the future and saying that person's name confirmed it.

"So I am coming along to have one person with a friggen brain about this place like yourself and to keep him mostly in check, mostly that is since you really can't stop him from running head long into things recklessly." Shiki said with a smile as Ichigo yelled at her for saying such things and her laughing up at him making everyone sweat drop.

"Besides how can you defend yourself? I can't protect you ..."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo what have you got running around in that tiny little brain of yours. Of course I have protection and a weapon and abilities you can wish you had since I have been around a lot longer than you with this kind of power." Everyone stared at her at this point and Urahara was extremely curious about the ability she would have. She walked right up to him and stopped in front of him before lunging out her arm so quickly no one saw it move until it stopped and everyone froze as did Ichigo.

Shiki's arm went right through him out the other side without touching any of him in the middle. She said in a low voice to Ichigo's face.

"I can pass through anything I want. What I chose to touch and not to touch. That is my ability I can touch your heart Ichigo," as she flexed her hand and brought it into his body not fully taking it out as her hand closed around his heart lightly but he felt it and looked at her with slight fear at her voice tone since he has never heard her talk to him that way. She then withdrew her hand and sighed.

"But why would I want to get my hands all dirty taking out peoples hearts for crying out loud. No that may be my ability, Choice I call it, but my weapon is what I will be using," as she held out her hand a purple butterfly came out and fluttered around her as did more as she held up a finger for one to land on as the others butterflies fluttered over to the others so they noticed the Black and purple butterfly and its weird design.

"I call them 'Tease' cannibalistic golems they work quite well I assure you but I want to leave how as a...surprise~ Basically I can shoot them equivalent to kido or as flash bangs and other neat ways. So is that satisfactory Ichigo? Urahara stop trying to catch one they are quiet picky and it is similar to a zanpakto so the spirit will be pissed off. No I won't tell you how I know about spirits but this weapon is very similar to a zanpakto so don't seriously."

The others stared at her as the Tease went back to her hands and went inside of them as she shook her hands a bit then looked up to the others.

"Hi! I know most of you but who is the guy with the glasses a new friend of yours Ichigo?"

"My name is Ishida Ryu, and I am wondering gif I heard correctly in you saying your Kurosaki sans older sister? You the most intelligent musical singer Shiki Namikaze?"

"Adopted older sister so yah Namikaze was my original last name and for no further confusion on this trip refer to me as Namikaze not Kurosaki since that will be my brother here. Chad Orihime nice to see you again and well."

"Hi" they both said bowing to her as she nodded and turned to Urahara.

"Ready so let's get going ok?" He nodded to them and activated the gate which they all leapt through wishing them a good luck.

/

They appeared in a slimey purple tunnel and Yoruichi jumped from Shiki's shoulder ahead of them running.

"Hurry! We have only a few minutes before it closes!" The male voice shouted out from her cat body and the others immediately started running. Shiki was bringing up the rear and watched around them and noticed something immediately. The walls were muck and they were closing in on them! Ishida has already got caught.

"Ishida forget the cape! Move it! It will suck you in too!" Shiki shouted swiftly cutting through his cape with a kunai she kept in her sleeve that only flashed into her hand for a second before going back in. He thanked her but she shoved him forward muttering that tall people should use their long legs and friggen run.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Shiki heard a sound and looked behind her swearing eloquently.

"YORUICHI! Trouble at our backs!" Shiki yelled stepping up the pace and yelling everyone to run faster while the black cat to swore.

"It is the cleaner! Shit of all the days it had to clean the tunnel it had to be today! Do as Shiki says and run!"

"Ichigo don't you even think about facing it! We are trying to keep a subtle if you catch my drift and a broken cleaner and explosion is just screaming intruders!"

"How did you...never mind, I know," Ichigo started saying before he shook his head and kept running making sure everyone was at a fast pace as they could see the light ahead for the way out.

"Hurry it is on our tails!" Shiki grabbed Yoruichi and Ichigo sung up Orihime as Chad hoisted up Ishida for the one last push out just as the cleaner reached them shooting them out of the gate in a nick of time.

Everyone fell into the streets of Rukongai and landed on their but while Shiki landed on the wall gracefully and Yoruichi decided she liked the mysterious girl and sat around her neck since it gave her some better height.

"Welcome to Soul Society, the dimension of our Angel Saviour of the dead." The cat proclaimed as they looked around.

"Angel Saviour?" Ishida asked and the Yoruichi just said it will be a story for later.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked,

"The central of Souls Society is Seireitei or the court of Pure souls where the shinigami live and central headquarters are and we are in one of the many districts surrounding it known as Rukongai," said Yoruichi in a lecturing tone.

"Hey thats it over there right since the road looks different!" Ichigo stated while running to the white buildings.

"BAKAAAA! ICHIGO DON"T GO THERE!" Shouted Shiki at him as she saw in her vision came to pass as the walls came down in front of Ichigo protecting the Court.

"So this is what you saw...your right he is an idiot and you can't really stop him either when he gets going, next time try to tell me what you see before hand so we can monitor his actions better." Stated Yoruichi as everyone ran over to Ichigo as he met off with a giant while Shiki walked with the cat around her shoulders a bit with Ishida.

"Who dares try to enter Seireitei without a pass?"

Shouted a giant of a being who hopped down in front of Ichigo. Yoruichi went on to explain that he was Jidanbou guard of the White Way Gate. He went on to explain that they should use their intelligence when he noticed Orihime and Chad running ahead and completely freaked and stood up on Shiki's shoulders causing her to wince when the claws pierced her shoulder as he shouted at them.

"Calm down I know what is going to happen, CALM DOWN!" Shiki yelled at the cat giving a firm whack on his head(I am tired of saying it is a she so in human form she cat form he). He snapped out of it and looked at her. Shiki edged away from the others subtly and Ishida and spoke in quiet tones that he nodded to and sighed.

"He is a real baka ahou you know that?" He stated up to the smiling older teen as she gave him a closed eye smile and said Yep.

"Are you going to interfere?" He asked as they saw the rocks raining down from a huge swipe cut from the axe the giant swung at Ichigo.

"Only when Gin appears with yourself, Just get him out of the way a little bit and I will prevent Jindanbou from getting to severely wounded."

"Wakata...should I even ask how you plan to stop that? You are one frightening opponent to face just like your brother only...you have a brain which makes you worse than your brother and that ability Choice you call it. You know a lot for a human, who are you really?" He looked at the girl sideways as they watched Jindabou cry from his axes that were now broken as Shiki walked up to them.

"Well I just want to help for a better future, just know that I am on your side not Aizen's if you know what I mean," Shiki said as they approached. Yoruichi shot her a look then asked quietly.

"How...you saw it didn't you, ok I will trust you your Ichigo's sister after all."

"That's all I ask, HEY BIG GUY! I can make you some new Axes better than the ones before how about that?" Shiki shouted up to the guy as everyone stared at her.

"H-Hontoni? You would do that for me?"

"Mah I make weapons with spirits attached to them like zanpakto so they are really excellent so after this whole fiasco is over we'll talk, kay?"

She held up her hand to him as the others stared at her wondering if she was serious. He looked so happy that he gave her his finger so she could shake it then turned around happily to open the gate.

"Oi nee-chan can you really do that?" Ichigo whispered to her while Yoruichi was listening.

"Duh of course, Tease is a golem weapon from a spirit group I created known as the NOAH. A set of weapons I brought just in case. I won't tell you how but trust me Ichigo they are frightening to see so I hope you won't have to since they are a dark weapon set. Now then let's see what is behind door number One~" Shiki said as the door was lifted to see a white short haired man on the other side.

'Shit it is Ichimaru Gin taichou,' "You can't face him! He is way beyond your level!" Yoruichi shouted as he jumped from Shiki's shoulder as Shiki moved into position near Jindanbou who held up the door. Gin gave a very subtle sign with his fingers to Shiki who smiled a bit then turned to face him in front of Jindanbou.

"Oiyah~ What do we have here? We can't have this now can we?" Gin said as a slash mark appeared on Jindanbou's arm making him drop the door on to his back and taking the other weight on his good arm.

"I-I-I W-Was Defeated as a Gate keeper I let them pass."

"No~ If a gatekeeper is defeated it means he is dead~" Gin was about to make a move when Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him and he brought his blade up to guard his blade making him jump back a bit. The boy isn't afraid of him, Gin thought in wonder unless...does he even know who or what he is facing? He let the boy give him a speech when he heard something. Ichigo? This kid is that Ichigo, ka.

"Your name is Kurosaki Ichigo right?" The boy stared at him blankly,

"How did you know that?" He said dumbly while behind him Gin saw Shiki smirk and he started walking away from them.

"Even more of a reason not to let you pass through he suddenly span around and whispered the release of his blade while bringing it behind him as if to lunge, "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Shiki was suddenly beside him and he couldn't move when shooting when she shifted and he saw a butterfly in her hand and slam it in front of them making a huge flash and explosion that he jumped back from to see her after the light spots vanish from his eyes give him a wink as she passed through the closing door that she had made the Gatekeeper drop and he saw her literally pass through making him raise an eyebrow at that.

'Well that's a new trick she came up with, wonder which spirit gave her that ability?' Gin sighed, "Ah Darn~ They got away~ The captains are not going to be pleased about this, oh well~"

Gin walked away from the door making a small smile as the next phase of the operation finally commenced. Gin was glad he didn't fight her since his "zanpakto" was made by her after all and it won't hurt its original master. Then again he didn't want to hurt her either I mean what good zanpakto would he be?

/

Shiki smiled at seeing her zanpakto and old companion in his human form and laughed at the irony of certain things and looked at the rest of the group as Orihime was tending to the wounded Giant and the others were either staring at her or yelling at Ichigo for thinking of going against Gin trying to explain the meaning of "Captain" to him.

"Shiki went at him though and she is..."

"Shiki didn't attack him though! She did the smart thing and startled him with a flash bang right in his face forcing him back and her back into Jindanbou pushing him out of the gate way forcing it closed and out of Gin's sight!"

Suddenly people started coming out of the houses and Ichigo and the others were startled and wondering where they were when Yoruichi answered them after jumping up onto Shiki's shoulders getting a nice rubbing around the ears.

"People brought here not by Shinigami are considered Ryoka and are thought to bring disasters with them. They were hiding the entire time from us."

A crowd formed and soon an elder stepped out welcoming them for standing up to the Shinigami and Jindanbou.

/

Shiki sat with Yoruichi in her lap as they explained their situation slightly in the old mans hut after Orihime healed Jindanbou's arm and Chad reunited with some spirit he met in the real world.

"I'm looking for that fool Kukaku Shiba."

"You can't mean! Your using that to get into Seireitei?"

Shiki wasn't really paying attention to all of this and was absentmindedly petting Yoruichi when she stopped frozen. The cat paused in his discussion with the old man letting the others speculate as he looked up to see the Red haired girl with the black hat still on get a faraway look in her eyes. When her eyes cleared he wondered if she had a vision because a snort erupted from her mouth as she looked down at him.

"What is so funny? Did you see something?" He enquired having a slight suspicion he knew what she saw.

"I-I-I had no idea their was such an interesting person out their! I am so going to love meeting Shiba-san~" Shiki looked at Yoruichi who couldn't help but feels his own face twitch in a smirk as the girl looked at the others with pity in her eyes.

"So you saw did you? Did you see the place?"

"Nah just the building itself and Shiba-san. I kind of want to leave them guessing it makes it so much more fun!"

Before he could comment though Ichigo said he could hear something and they all suddenly heard a stampeding sound and suddenly a man came flying through the door from a...boar? Shiki did not see this coming, but she did recognise who the guy was and watched him look at everyone before landing his eyes on her.

Shiki's eyebrow quirked up at the guy as he asked her out and didn't even have to reply before Ichigo stepped up to ...defend her, she thinks.

"Oi! Stay away from my sister! She is way too good for you so back off besides your dead and she is alive so back off!" Shiki mentally gave her brother thumbs up since she totally agreed with him for the most part but would have said it much more kindly.

Then the two guys got into a fight that went onto the street and the others went to help but were stopped by Ganju's henchmen. I mean really why did they stop it was only a bunch of idiots on boars.

Shiki sighed and looked to the owner asking if their was a place she could crash for the night and he showed her where the pallets were and a blanket as she took off her trench coat and hat. She called out that only Orihime was allowed in and goodnight before stripping quickly down to her underwear and placed the clothes folded off to the side before climbing in trying to preserve her clothes from any need of washing for as long as possible.

/

The next morning Shiki learned from Orihime of the outcome of the street fight and why Ichigo wasn't moving before sighing and stepping on his fingers hard as Yoruichi scratched him across his face.

"Need I remind you Ichigo of the reason we originally came here? Rukia doesn't have much time and neither do we so get your ass moving and I promise you will see him again. Trust Me!" Shiki said with Yoruichi nodding to what she said as they moved out to Shibas.

"So how will we know if we are going in the right direction?" Ichigo asked pouting a bit as they moved along.

"Don't worry I will know immediately when I see it," he commented as he walked ahead of the group on a path out of the ways from the village area in the country side. Shiki was also thinking, it is so dam obvious too!

"Ah there it is~" Yoruichi said cheerily as the group stopped flabbergasted at the giant human arms protruding from the ground and they wondered what they were getting into.

/

"So who are with you Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked as she looked at the others and lingered her gaze on the red head and carrot top.

"Ah these are the kids who are going to save the shinigami around 15 years old except for the redhead who is 17 and the only one with sense, I like her a lot~ Shiki Namikaze Kurosaki but she was adopted into the Kurosaki family so just call her Namikaze is Ichigo, the carrot top older sister."

"Oh REALLY~" Shiba grinned at the girl who grinned back in a way that sent chills down his spine.

"The other girl is Inoue Orihime, Big one is Chad, and the glasses is Ishida Uryu," Yoruichi said introducing them and then Kukaku spoke to the cat again.

"Look Yoruichi I may trust you, and the Red head looks trustworthy but I don't know about the others so I am sticking one of my minions on you, well he is actually my little brother. Oi you ready yet!" She called out as she went to a screen door.

Ganju was sitting their bowed to them and Shiki let out a slight cough and smirked rising from her seated position when Ganju and Ichigo exclaimed loudly from their positions. Kukaku inquired if they knew eachother already when Shiki came to the older girl and motioned her to lean down as she whispered in her ear and soon a shit eating grin was on both their faces as they leaned against the wall ignoring the fighting. Until Kukaku lost her pipe by their rambunctious actions and then her pipe broke causing both older sisters to go a wall on their respective little brothers. Everyone ran out of the house but the siblings as a fire explosion leaped from her and they came back in to see Shiki unharmed with her foot pressing down on his head rubbing it into the floor about manners in other peoples houses and she grabbed his head and shoved it towards Kukaku and gritted out that he better apologize for his actions in her home or he will no longer be her little brother but her little sister.

After that Kukaku and Shiki bonded amazingly fast and soon became fast friends while the others stared in shock. Soon after she ordered them all to go downstairs in the basement where she showed them her pride and joy.

/

"So everyone has got it down right?" Kukaku asked later and everyone said yes until Orihime asked tentivley if Shiki or Yoruichi have tried it yet. Both blinked at her and looked at each other.

"No I never really got around to trying now that I think about it..."Shiki looked up in thought as the others face planted causing Kukaku to laugh and toss her the sphere saying give it a try I bet you will ace it on the first time just as another was placed in front of Yoruichi who also hasn't tried yet.

Both focused and suddenly produced perfect spheres at the same time as they smirked at them from inside and Yoruichi got his revenge on Ichigo for the tail incident by gloating. Shiki just deactivated it and tossed it back to Kukaku and they got ready for the dawn to strike.

"Wait where is Ganju?" Kukaku asked as she looked around for him and Ichigo mentioned him being downstairs reading some scrolls.

Ganju came out then in his "battle costume" and announced he was coming with them. He went on to say his brother was killed by Shinigami causing Kukaku to get angry with him but he was insistent on coming with them to see for himself and find out what happened to his brother all those years ago. No one noticed Shiki freeze and get that faraway look in her eyes. Shiki sighed and looked out at where the sun should be appearing over the horizon as Ichigo stood before Ganju.

"If you want to find out the truth Ganju so bad, Shiki-nee..." He looked towards her as did Ganju and the others to see her sitting down on the platform looking away from them until she said two words just two words.

"Kaien Shiba... his name was Kaien Shiba right?" She looked over to kukaku with eyes filled with emotions that Kukaku knew she saw what happened and didn't want to hear it not right now.

"H-H-How?" Ganju stuttered out at the gorgeous red head who stood up and stretched as she walked over to him and Ichigo.

"My one-chan can see anything, She sees, the past, present, and future. Onee-chan is it true?..."

"It is a story for another time not now. Dawn is almost upon us we need to hurry into the canon."

"She is right, Everyone! Get in!" Called out Yoruichi as they all walked into the silver canon and just before Shiki stepped in a hand stopped her shoulder and she looked at the slightly taller woman who's age in body was only slightly a couple years older than her own.

"Watch out for them, and yourself, I don't want to lose anyone anymore..."

"Don't worry I will watch out for Ganju, I will see you again Kukaku, count on it~"

They went in and the canon shut, as the minutes slowly ticked down to the fall of the anvil on soul society.

/

Shiki and the others were concentrating on regulating their reiatsu going into the ball but Ichigo was having a bit of trouble, it didn't bother her or Yoruichi but the others were evincing from the strenghth and in the end they fought and made Ganju lose his concentration.

They were descending now on the barrier to Seiretei and Yoruichi yelled for everyone to pour everything they got for the impact as they struck the barrier. They stopped at the barrier and Shiki and Ichigo gave it one last push with their Reiatsu to go through. They were caught in the air then and Shiki immediately grabbed Yoruichi and the vortex started as everyone was reaching for each other. Shiki managed to get to Ichigo and Ganju with Yoruichi on her shoulder when it burst.

For the people on the ground watching they saw four pieces split up in the penetration. They won't realize that those pieces were Chad on his own. Ishida and Inoue, Shiki and Yoruichi, Ichigo and Ganju. As they were approaching the ground Shiki gritted her teeth noticing that there was a group waiting for them and shouted.

"We split on the ground and meet in the tree make them think we ran! I am going into the ground ok!"

"Got it!" Shouted the cat as she let go of him and approached right infont of the guy and their was a great flash of impact. When their eyes cleared they saw no one there and the blond one shouted orders to search for them as they ran by leaving Yoruichi looking form in the tree. Shiki soon fazed out of the tree behind him in a purple tinge.

"So you can travel in the buildings, ground and trees like that? Quiet the handy gift." Yoruichi commented before Shiki smiled weakly at the cat.

"Let's split, you can move easier with out me. I can find you when necessary I am going to visit Rukia, not to break her out but to see how she is doing and what has happened to her."

"Wakata, it is the largest tower looking over the massive cliff," Yoruichi commented before nodding to the weird girl who only smiled at the cat.

"Take care, try not to get yourself in trouble Shiounen Yoruichi hime," Shiki then leaped down on the ground and moved in the shadows so well that he was surprised at the skills of a ninja like the second division no...it was better than even that! She literally vanished! She may be better than even me, thought Yoruichi warily.

/

Ichigo was facing off against Ikkaku from the eleventh and he asked who his master was causing Ichigo to pause in a moment to think.

"Well my older sister taught me hand to hand combat since I was a kid because she beat me all the time. Though I don't know if I can call him my master since he only taught me for 5 days by just fighting me. His name was Urahara Kisuke."

Ikkaku froze at hearing his name and asked what he looked like confirming his suspicions of it being the former Captain of the 12 division when he remembered he said his sister taught him hand to hand combat.

"Well then it would be extremely rude of me to kill you without going full out and for the heck of it what is your older sister's name?" He asked just out of curiosity, As he brought his zanpakto and sheath together.

"Shiki Namikaze," Ichigo watching him freeze and his eyes go wide and then he shifted the grip of his sword to point his finger shakily at him.

"S-S-Shiki Namikaze the lead singer in Hell's Butterfly is your SISTER?" He yelled out in awe, Ichigo practically sweat dropped and remembered Rukia having the same reaction to his sister and wondered how famous she was in Soul Society and how they would react if they knew she was here.

"Adopted older sister, now can we just get back to fighting, PLEASE?" Ichigo asked reading his sword as Ikkaku smirked and brought out his shikai by combining his sword and sheath.

"I wouldn't have it any other way~"

Couple minutes later

Ikkaku woke up wondering why he was alive. "You woke up?" said a voice off to the side and Ikkaku looked over to see Ichigo, "Yo."

"Ichigo...why're you still here?"

"I want to ask you a question,"

"What you want to tell me your birthday..."

"The location of Kuchiki Rukia,"

"The one on death row? Why are you wondering where that trash is?"

"Because were going to save her."

"WWWWHHHAAATTT! How many are there of you? Let me guess seven or eight of you?"

"No, six and a half," Ikkaku eyes were wide staring at him incredulously

"What's that mean "and a half?" then Ikkaku's eyes started to waster and he laughed really hard at Ichigo calling him a retard until he reopened his own wounds.

"Go West and there you should see a white tower, she should be in there."

"Thanks I owe you one, Ikkaku."

"Just hurry up and get out of here before they find you dam it." As Ichigo walked away Ikkaku remembered something and called out to Ichigo. "Can I ask you just one you one question?" Ichigo turned back to face him, "Out of your group who is the strongest?"

Ichigo looked up in thought for a moment, "Probably me and my sister. Although it is different uf you come across her since she can pass through anything it would be pointless TOO fight her so if you want a fight that would be me then I guess. She avoids direct conflict because of her popularity here in Seireitei and her abilities will cause quite the uproar." Ichio said to Ikkaku who stared at him wide eyed.

"Shiki is HERE! In Soul Society! Man I hope I see her just to get her autograph or hear her sing man that is so unfair maybe this is my Luck and unluckiest day ever. Listen Ichigo if from what your saying is true then watch out for my captain, He is really strong, his name is Zaraki Kenpachi."

/

Rukia was watching from her spot in the tower what she could see of Seireitei and recalling what Renji said to her. "Two people were seen one with red hair and one with carrot hair..." could it be? Is Shiki really here with Ichigo just as she said he would come for her no matter what?

Rukia remembers the conversation she had with Shiki at the park bench and smiled a bit but she knew it was pointless. How could she have hope when she has resigned herself to...

"How's it going Rukia-imotou?~"

Rukia whipped her head around to see Shiki coming up the stairs in a black hat on and her trench coat swirling around her legs. She stared at her wide eyed as the girl approached where she was and then dropped down right beside her with a loud whosh and grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her into her embrace holding her head to her shoulder while rubbing her back.

Rukia didn't realize she as crying and then she buried her face into the girl wept as she held on to her pillar of support who was being kind to her when everyone else wasn't not even her nii-sama.

Shiki rubbed her back and hummed a low hymn for Rukia to soothe her as she sang the lullaby she made known as The Musician. When Rukia finally calm down she pulled back from Shiki suddenly and stared wide eyed at her as Shiki coked her eyebrow as Rukia backed away from her pointing a shaking finger at her as she finally stuttered out.

"H-H-How?" Shiki blinked at her and them realized what Rukia meant and sighed. She motioned her closer as she thrust her hand into the wall and explained her abilities and she demonstrated blending in with the shadows making Rukia even more in awe of her nee-chan even though she was older than her and started telling her everything that has happened and her execution date was in two weeks.

Shiki in turn told her what happened after she left and the idiocies of Ichigo confronting Gin making Rukia growl at his incompetence and leap up and stomp around making up all the things she was going to do to him when she got her hands on him.

"Rukia I can't break you out, you know that right?" Shiki said suddenly solemn as they sat on either side of the slit looking out towards the execution hill. Rukia knew but she thought it was because it was the fact there was to many people and she wouldn't ever be able to get away with it until Shiki continued.

"Certain events must happen here in Soul Society and at this tower. A friend of yours and...a Shiba, are going to find you and break you out only for your brother to show up then Ichigo. Ichigo will learn that he needs to be stronger and he will learn Bankai that he needs to learn to fight your brother."

Rukia could only stare. Ichigo knowing Bankai? It is impossible yet...looking at Shiki as she gazed out at Soul Society from the window she knew she was serious. Shiki never told her an untruth so far. All her predictions are true and she usually doesn't prevent them saying it leads to a better understanding for them.

Shiki sighed and then smiled at Rukia, "I will stay the night but I will leave in the morning before the guards come in to give you breakfast. Is there anyone I can go to that you trust Rukia? I want to find those who might believe there is something more going on here. You shouldn't be picked up by a captain level shinigami or Renji, something fishy is going on."

Rukia thought for a few moments over what she said and thought of everyone she knew and the ones who cared for her the most and suddenly it hit her. He would know, he would listen to Shiki-nee. "I need to write a note do you have paper and pen on you?"

Shiki pulled out her trusty notebook in her trench book pocket and one of her many pens. She gets inspiration on walks and writes it down as to not forget, it developed as a habit. Shiki watched Rukia write a long note and then fold it up and handed it to her with a name written on top. She also went about drawing a map of seireitei and where the captain barracks are the divisions and other need to know areas so she can get around safely.

"Thanks Rukia so I am to go find your captain who is most likely sick in bed right?" Shiki said as she looked at the map coordinates for the 13 division and the captain barracks.

"Ukitake Taicho of the 13 division is one of the four most powerful only he is inflicted with a lung problem he is a tall man with long white hair. Can't miss him."

"ok now, want to get some sleep?" Shiki leaned down and they both slept together to keep warm that night and Rukia's dreams were blissful.

/

Ukitake Jushiro felt a foreign presence near by and wondered if he should feign he was still asleep or not and surprise his attacker and decided to feign it as he studied their reiatsu as they slipped in his room. He frowned at that since their was no door from that end as he heard nothing being very impressed with their stealth and they hid their presence very well to but found it interesting that it wasn't hostile and decided he would take a peak to he opened his eyes slightly to see a note placed write in front of his nose with his name on it.

Ukitake sat up and looked around in amazement as the presence simply vanished from his room and he picked up the note noting it was done in a familiar handwriting style as he read the note.

_Taicho if your reading this it means Shiki-nee found you_

_I never regretted helping the human saving his family form a hollow when I was to weak to save anyone from bleeding out to much. I think of her as an older sister very dear to me who taught me a lot about life and about Kaiens death and she helped me move on from the guilt of his death. I trust her with my life as I do with you. If you could just speak with her for a moment I would ask for nothing else. She has the ability to see the past, present and future and has proven it upon many occasions to me. Trust in her visions they are true as is she._

_Rukia_

Jushiro's eyes widened as he re-read the note twice more and he let his tears slide down his face at the note about the lieutenant who took Rukia under his wing and how she was forced too...It has always bothered him how she never let it go, he had been trying to get the central to reconsider but they won't let him even near the building.

He looked around and called out softly,

"Shiki?"

"Namikaze Shiki to be precise, I see Rukia was right about you." He watched in surprise as a young beautiful woman fazed through his wall to step before him and sit down cross legged and takes off her hat. Her long red hair touched the tatami mat and curled a bit on the floor. She wore a white shirt and on top a black trench coat that was unbound from the waist down for free of movement and lose at the collar.

Jushiro felt a blush rise in his cheeks and swiftly covered his face pretending to cough into his hand. What is he thinking? Sure she is, extremely attractive but to make him blush? Thank god Shunsui isn't here or he will never hear the end of it...and he would flirt with her to since she is...GAHHH!

Shiki watched the man curiously and studied him. He had long snow white hair that frames his angular face. His bangs are pushed off to the side except for a cute fringe in his face. When she saw him staring at her he had warm brown ... no chocolate eyes. Shiki could feel her cheeks heat and she swiftly put her hand over her face under her eyes looking away as well as she tried to smooth out her heated cheeks. He is so cute and handsome! Oh crap Shiki has never felt this way before not really except back when she was...well it was a long time ago. He is older than her though...well one of them was a lot older than the other but body wise...She is 17! Going on eighteen sure but still he was...

"S-Sorry about that, I am a bit sick." Jushiro smiled weakly at her.

"Oh I am sorry! Are you ok, do you need me to ..." Shiki was about to rise when he waved her down.

"I am fine now it comes and goes, a weak body that's all." He got a serious face and then asked her a lot of questions both about her and Rukia and what happened in the real world and why she felt something is going on.

"Who are you? I just have your name Shiki...Kuchiki san actually thinks of you as an elder sister although she is technically older than you..." He asked as Shiki shrugged out of her trench coat and his eyes couldn't help themselves being drawn to her front as it pulled tight over her is that a C-cup? Breasts and he mentally smacked himself but she was definitely well proportioned and not overly endowed like some woman, Matsumoto cough, and her skin looked so soft and tanned.

"My name is Namikaze Shiki, well Kurusaki Namikaze Shiki. I was adopted into the Kurosaki family when I was a child and the older sister of one Kurosaki Ichigo the current big problem. He is the one Rukia-chan gave her powers to although I highly doubt it was just that...what?"

Jushiro stared at her when she said her full name and then said in a whisper, "Y-Your the singer talked about in soul society. Your music actually helps me when I have one of my bad coughing bits but when I hear this one particular song..."

"Ah the Musician right? That song was a song of healing I am not surprised that it helps you in that way it was designed as a healing song for the people in hospitals and children who are ill at home."

"I see...you do know that you should run away very VERY fast if you come across a man in black and white paint with the captain coat of the 12 division. He will want to study you and a few other unpleasant things." Jushiro shuddered at the thought.

"Ukitake-san Rukia when she was here what was her power level roughly?"

"Umm I'd say honestly 10th seat why?" He asked her curiously as she looked up in thought and then sighed as she looked at him and he wondered if it was even possible to have that shade of blue in her eyes like the ocean he once saw in the real world, just as intense.

"I believe this has been set up form the very beginning to get Rukia down in Kurakura and her to have that specific Gigai made by...Urahara Kisuke so he could hide his greatest achievement and the most powerful weapon in the world." She said seriously at him as he stared at her in shock when she said the name of the blond man who was considered a traitor of soul society.

"Please explain,"

"I went to Central 46, I fazed through the building and I found only the dead. Everyone has been dead in their for a while. I can't point a finger at the one I know who did this and his accomplices but he wants Rukia to be pierced by the So Kyo Ho to release the Hougyokyu, that's what it is called, and take it for themselves to be most likely the most powerful being in the universe or rule the world yada yada yada. I know this because I have of course seen it."

"...W-W-WHAT!" Shiki leaned forward and his eyes widened when she pressed her hand over his mouth and shushed him in his ear as he felt her upper body pressed to his own and was thankful that she was looking at the door and listening for anyone to come after his outburst. He was blushing like crazy and his hormones, he felt like a friggen teenager again! That was not a good time for him with emotions all over the place.

Shiki was satisfied when she heard no one coming and then realised her position and backed away quickly saying sorry repeatedly as did he as they looked away from each other and then finally looked at each other again all serious again.

"All of Central 46 is dead? How? Wait that explains why they keep moving up the date for her execution and don't ever let me have an audience with them. But why would Urahara do this to Rukia? I know he never would have done the ...event...that made him a traitor so what?"

"He accidently created a stone, jewel, whatever that can breaks the barrier of Shinigami and Hollow allowing to access more power. It is a terrible powerful thing and he tried to destroy it but he couldn't no matter how many times he tried it was to powerful to be destroyed. So he hid it and in Rukia's gigai it slowly took her power and made her human. I think he wanted it to be destroyed that way through deterioration or something, he never meant to create it, I am surprised he didn't go power hungry. Anyways the point is that it can only be taken from her body and leave the jewel untouched if..."

"...the So Kyo Ho pierced her! It was always weird why she was given an execution for captain levels only, I was thinking if nothing else..."

"You were going to release a Shihounen artefact that looks like a shield right?" Shiki said smiling at him as he stared at her.

"How did you know?"

"Rukia mention my ability to see the future right? I saw you do it with another guy only he has a flowery haori …."

"Never mind I see that well….you see what do you plan to do?" Jushiro asked her and Shiki thought for a moment and sighed.

"Absolutley nothing, really there isn't much I can do not if everything should happen the way it should, Rukia and Ichigo need to learn from this experience, heck everyone in soul society needs to learn and through the next week or two gain the power to defend what they believe in, don't you agree?" Shiki looked at him and he felt he knew the reason why Rukia thought of her as an elder sister to seek guidance from. She may be younger but her words and her abilities make her seem far more wiser and experienced. HE himself wouldn't tamper with the future to much either.

"Well I might stir up a bit of trouble to show I am on the radar so to speak and all but I won't do anything until the day of Rukia's execution. That day I will confront the mastermind behind this fiasco, what will you do Ukitake?" She said not releasing her gaze from his. Jushiro smiled at her and laughed a little.

"Isn't it obvious? I will save my kohai just as you saw this isn't right and I will fight for what I believe in and so will my friend." He said simply and Shiki could see he meant it, his soul was that pure she could practically see it, not saying she couldn't see a person's soul in the first place but no one needs to know that.

Shiki smiled then looked a bit sheepish as she looked at him as he blinked at her turn of attitude.

"Umm….could I bunk in here with you to hide from everybody? I just need a corner and I don't snore or anything!" She said hastily as well as blushing looking down at her fingers twisting in her shirt, not noticing Jushiro look away in a blush as well and mumble.

"No no, no trouble at all I kind of expected it, umm I could lend you an under robe to sleep in and I have a lot of blankets so you can have some privacy…."

"I don't want to trouble you!" Shiki said hurriedly and he looked back at her quickly and took on of her hands in his as he quickly told her it was no trouble at all, he wanted her their safe or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Shiki blushed at his contact with her hand and nodded as he also noticed he was holding her hand and dropped it as if it burned him as he rubbed the back of his head.

/

So now you know who the couple of the story is, it will mostly be a developing getting to know each other relationship in the soul society arc with Shiki showing up in different places stirring up trouble and taunting Aizen, Hitsuyaga, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi and all the other players as well. Will be fun won't it?


	5. The Battles and Seeds of Doubt

Chapter 5

The Battles and Seeds of Doubt

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain/Taicho of the 12th squad also known as the scientific division was ordering his useless, in his own opinion, squad peons to search for the Ryoka, the term for the invaders, for test subjects.

This man was not very well liked at all in all of Seireitei for his inhuman and revolting experiments and his appearance is disturbing in what he wears and the white and black face paint he has on his face.

Some people don't think he is human and the only one who has seen his face and hair for that matter is his daughter.

The term means nothing to him as she is something he created from his own DNA being a part cyborg and human though no one knows exactly what she is because neither will tell.

Kurotsuchi was positively giddy with excitement about the Ryoka and what powers they have, he really wanted to study all of them and gained enough data from fallen shinigami and through the rumour mill to know of at least one he really and he means REALLY wanted to know everything about.

The red head that surprised Gin taicho preventing him from killing them outright although he should have but now he is grateful he didn't because of the idea of new test subjects.

She had a peculiar ability with butterflies and they seem to be produced from within her innately and there is a rumour she can move through things at will like walls.

If she truly did pass through the barrier of Soul Society easily when it fell back down after that pathetic buffoon of a guardian fell then she is something very powerful.

The outer walls shouldn't be breached or fazed through for that matter yet she did.

He wondered if she is able to take people through things as well or just herself. Most likely the later since they invaded from the sky.

Another rumour a very tiny one he heard as a passing that was shot down by others is that she could quite possibly be Namikaze Shiki.

He knew of course who she was simply because she had an unusual effect on the general populace through her music and from the investigations on her when he sent one of his subordinates to her show; souls have the ability to be Konsoed on their own turning into the butterflies that lead them to Soul Society.

She did a massive Konso to all the Pluses/Spirits who heard her last song. A feat impossible for a living being yet it happened. He wanted to study her but he was shot down by the council and So taicho saying as long as she wasn't disturbing the balance she was to be left alone.

When he brought up the Quincies as a point, So Taicho shook his head saying they destroyed Hollows and the spirits. She just did Konsoes for spirits that are ready to move on an asset to the Shinigami so they have fewer souls to worry about becoming Hollows when they hear her song and hopefully lower the hollow rate.

He was so excited to see she was finally within his grasp. Now all he had to Do was find her and catch her.

There was just one more place he needed to visit first. He heard Ikkaku has fallen in battle against one of the Ryoka.

Ikkaku lay in the cot as he was treated by a member of the fourth squad. He dozed off in the middle of the healing to wake up when a chill went down his spine as a voice rang out from across the room.

"K-Kuotsuchi Taicho..."

"Ikkaku I heard you lost tell me everything you know about the Ryoka."

"I don't know anything." He stated firmly, he wouldn't tell anything to this freak even though he was weak right now and couldn't defend himself from him.

"Nothing? Surely you talked to the Ryoka? Learned of his weapon? What he looks like at least?" His voice getting angrier and angrier each time Ikkaku repeated the same phrase.

Kurotsuchi fumed at this dog who was mocking him and he drew back his hand as he whispered, "If you are of no use to me you shall suffer the consequences!"

He was about to attack the man when his wrist was grabbed from behind.

Zaraki Kenpachi, Taicho of the 11th squad held back the other captain's hand. "I didn't know that other captains had the right to discipline other captain's members."

"FINE! Be sure to deal with him appropriately, come along Nemu."

Yachiru, the tiniest and only pink haired vice captain in the gotei 13 popped up from "Ken-chan's" back looking at her subordinate with a child like face.

"Cue ball head! I am glad you're all right~"

Ikkaku was pissed, his vice captain dared to insult his baldness, again! She had nicknames for everyone; no one was an exception to her cheerfulness and strange name calling.

"You look like shit Ikkaku. Well is he strong?" Kenpachi said as he looked down at the man.

"He keeps getting stronger, Taicho. He has a zanpakto as large as his body and looks like a shinigami with short spiky orange hair. He has his zanpakto strapped to his back. Name is Kurosaki Ichigo and he is heading to the death row criminal Kuchiki Rukia. I am positive you will have an excellent fight with him Taicho."

Kenpachi with his scared face and an eye patch with his hair spiked up with bells at the end of each point started laughing madly. He couldn't wait!

/

Yoruichi walked around easily evading most shinigami since they would never pay attention to a cat when he found Inoue and Ishida wearing shinigami clothes hiding in one of the buildings.

"Yo! How are you faring?"

They were great full to see the black haired feline.

"Could be better, yourself Yourichi san?" Ishida asked as they settled down behind some crates.

"Having an easier time than you I imagine so tell me what has happened so far."

Ishada recounted their events in Sei Rei Tei as the cat nodded and gave a low whistle of approval to him about defeating Jindanbou's brother in the seventh squad.

As they were settling down for the night Inoue remembered something Yourichi mentioned once and asked the cat.

"Yourichi, remember yesterday, or was it the day before...anyways you were mentioning something about an Angel."

Yourichi looked up surprised at Inoue before looking thoughtful as he lay down on the ground.

Ishida also had his interest peaked and wanted to know more.

"The origin of Soul Society, of Sei Rei Tei...can be traced back to one being, the Angel. This world, this dimension for Souls to live in freedom to interact without fear of Hollows, to no longer roam the desolate world alone in the living. That is why the Angel created this place, Soul Society."

Inoue was in awe as was Ishida.

"Angels exists? With white wings and everything?" Inoue asked with stars in her eyes.

Yourichi shrugged, "I can't really say for sure, this is a legend passed down and there is no real proof except from the most ancient of books and So taicho himself. You see this Angel is also the first Shinigami guiding the souls of the dead to their next life...no wait umm there is the God of Death aka Shinigami, the real one, who was given the name Soul King to make things less confusing so everyone taught the arts would be called Shinigami. The fist Shinigami after the Soul King who was taught the basics and then created our system and worlds was the Angel a spirit so pure that when she died wings of purity grew out of her back. This soul was taught by the Soul King himself and then was given the task of bringing peace to all souls on his behalf so she did."

Yourichi took a deep breath trying to remember the history of the most renowned figure in their history.

"After a while, I don't know the time no one does, she created a world for the souls have it easier and the hollow world Huce Mondo so the Hollows can have a place of their own to call home. During this time is when history can be verified since So taicho Dono was found by the Angel herself and taken on as her first and last apprentice. Only he knows the Angel's face and name, I think, she created the weapon So Kyo Ho and left it behind in

Soul Society to be her justice on those of the highest order of betrayal to her Society. The Captains themselves, one of the reasons why Rukia's execution by that method is odd is for this reason. Defying the will of the Angel by using it on an unseated Shinigami is wrong on many levels. I am sure So taicho knows this but he won't betray the system his Sensei created, unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?" Inoue asked

"The council has changed from what I have read of the old documents, they were supposed to be based in Runkogai not holed up in a building here in Seireitei. They live in there to never coming out and seeing the world for themselves those pricks. Being pushed around by these men is one of the problems So taicho has not realizing what power they were gaining over him and slowly becoming corrupt giving orders to Shinigami and finally passing judgment they have no right to in the name of "Our Angel Savior," Yourichi said sarcastically.

"I bet they are taking personal advantage of situations and just saying it is her will. She hasn't appeared in these dimensions in over thousand years."

"Why is that? What happened to her?" Ishida thought to ask

"She is in another dimension with the Soul King as leader of the Royal guard also known as Zero division."

After that Yourichi went to sleep not realizing Shiki was sneezing and she wondered if someone was talking about her somewhere?

/

Toshiro walked quickly to his office and sat down with a sigh glaring at the paper work accumulating on his desk and he muttered.

"Dam paperwork, why can't Matsumoto do her paperwork. How can I get her to do it and not slack off anymore?"

"You could always try docking her pay."

Toshiro's head shot up. He looked around frantically for the female voice that said that when he found no one and he wondered if he dozed off their for a second.

He must be really stressed if he is hallucinating with all the conspiracy theories going on and the intruders things have gotten really busy around here.

"Toshiro!"

"Momo how many times have I told you its Hitsuyga Taicho." The young boy like captain said from his desk while writing up his reports not bothering to look up in the face of his childhood friend.

"Lately I have been worried with all the fuss going on and the Ryoka Aizen Taicho has been acting funny like he is worried about something."

"Hmm'" Toshiro mumbled under his breath while trying to work though he wondered what could be troubling Aizen Taicho as he recalled walking out of the Captain's meeting overhearing a conversation between Gin and Aizen.

Could there really be a traitor in the Gotei 13?

/

Ichigo cursed his luck with Ganju as they argued over the shinigami boy they had inadverntley kidnapped and saved and used as a hostage that proved to be a useless effort.

"Now how are we going to find Rukia and save her?" Ichigo shouted out at Ganju when they were interrupted by the shy blue short haired shinigami that he had already forgotten the name of Kintaro, something.

"Are you talking about Kuchiki-san?"

They stared intently at each other before the kid gave out more information. "She is in the Shrine of Penance, I can take you there, well at least as far as the tunnels allow us at least."

Now Ichigo wondered why this boy was willing to help them and slightly suspicious.

"Why will you help us?"

"Kuchiki san...I was the one who took care of her before she was moved to the Shrine. She was nice to me and I don't believe she is deserves to be killed, she is no criminal there must be a mistake."

Ichigo smiled at this knowing how Rukia effects people like that a bit making others want to show her how to do things right.

He recalled many times Rukia would go to Shiki for advice on how to truly act and just be herself in the human world not that creepy fake one he saw.

Now he was going to bring her back whether she is willing or not.

Ichigo nodded to Kintaro and gestured for him to lead the way.

/

Shiki ran over the roof tops stealthy avoiding all shinigami pursuers and merging in to the shadows and vanishing from sight when necessary using just a tiny but of Shunpo in her steps to do so.

She was looking for her ever elusive brother and all the other teammates. She knew what she was attempting to do was dangerous but on the other hand, she hadn't had this much fun in forever!

She even let herself be seen a few times to fight a random squad of shinigami with her hand to hand combat skills that was vastly superior and her golem butterflies striking them.

She earned a little bit of a nickname around as the Bloody Butterfly for her hair and weapon of choice.

Really what is with people giving her all of these names?

Sure she was powerful and all but did that warrent a nickname making her sound like a killer? She didn't kill anyone at all just knocked them unconscious.

She stopped when she saw a Taicho with spiky hair with bells running by with a girl with pink hair hanging off his back urging him to go faster seeing the lieutenant badge wrapped around her arm causing her to raise an eyebrow as she watched them go by heading to the tower were Rukia was.

The only thing she thought about though when she saw them was two things.

One: Is pink really a natural hair color? (She didn't bother thinking about how old the girl was)

Two: They have absolutely no sense of direction in either of them what so ever when she heard them debate over which way to go.

She shook her head in amusement and then vanished from her spot to continue her search.

/

Ichigo woke up to be inside of a cave where he could see Yoruichi watching over him and he saw he was all bandaged up.

"What happened?"

"That blow to your head damage your brain any more than it already is damaged Ichigo? You ran into Zaraki Zenpachi and fought him."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he remembered fighting that crazy battle loving Warrior and having a blithering hard time with him if it weren't for Zangetsu showing him the way of bonding with his zanpakto hearing the cries of Zaraki's own sword in pain.

He barely won and he had sent the others along ahead to get Rukia...RUKIA!

He struggled to get up and was pounced on by Yoruichi telling him to rest and that they will be fine for the most part on their own.

He wondered about that until he realized something.

"Wow Yoruichi you're strong huh?"

"Hmm?" The cat looked up at him quizzically.

"Carrying me all by yourself it must have been really hard with that small body of yours."

"It was no problem especially when I went by to my true form."

"Yes yes true form...eh?"

"That's right I haven't shown any of you yet, my true form."

Suddenly a mist started gathering around the black cat as he glowed eerily as he suddenly started growing and his fur receded to reveal dark skin and a naked woman rose up from where he cat was with long purple hai and the same cat like yellow yes and a mischief grin in her face.

"Surprise!" Ichigo could only gape then acted like a friggen kid and covered his eyes shouting for her to put some god dam clothes on.

As he learned about how he was saved he felt a strong reiatsu he instantly recognized as Buyakuya Kuchiki and it was coming from the tower!

He ran out of the cave with the flying arm tool to get their faster hoping to make it in time.

/

Shiki's eyes narrowed as he watched Ganju bravely confront Kuchiki although a fool hardy request and tried to figure out how to go about saving the guy when she saw Kuchiki reach for his zanpakto and suddenly darkness shrouded her being, she was having a vision!

Shiki watched as the man known as Ganju get ripped apart by the thousands of blades from Senbonzakura in its released form and deal the finishing blow to the younger man.

She couldn't let that happen! She promised His older sister that she would make sure he comes back to her and she never breaks her word.

Shiki jumped down just as Rukia screamed at Gaju to run as the sakura petals scattered and she appeared instantly by Ganju's side and held onto him hoping that this would work.

/

Byakuya was shocked when a red headed girl in a black trench coat suddenly appeared beside the Ryoka and assumed she was one also though couldn't understand why he didn't sense her earlier as he sent his Sakura at them both seeing them get covered in his petals as Rukia screamed a new name causing his eyes to widen slightly in shock.

"SHIKI NEEE!"

He called back his petals and saw them both on the ground but there was one problem, no blood. Neither of them was covered in blood. The red head rose into a crouching position sighing as she did so and checked Ganju's pulse seeing it steady as Kuchiki watched wondering what the hell happened and raised his hilt only for it to be grabbed from behind by his fellow captain Ukitake.

"Mah mah Kuchiki what do you think you're doing? Why have you released your zanpakto? You will be in big trouble for this."

"Orders of war time order has been initiated allowing for release of captain class zanpakto and for said zanpakto to be carried now at all times."

"What?" Ukitake was faking this information knowing everyone thought he was sick and didn't know what was going on when really Shiki has been keeping him well informed on everyone's movements and has been able to listen in on the captains meetings. Although how she did that was a mystery although his Shunsui had a lieutenant once who had a tendency to do that till the tragedy when they lost several captain class and lieutenant class shinigami.

"Suddenly everyone was interrupted when they felt the reiatsu presence on a Large scale similar to that of a captain level shinigami and as this was happening a shadow streaked up above the bridge where everyone was on as it landed on the bridge for Kuchiki's eyes to narrow in accusation at the orange headed fake that started this mess and made his sister become a criminal and receive the death sentence.

Ukitake was staring wide eyed in shock at the boy. This was the little brother that Shiki told him about?

Good lord his reiatsu power was the same amount as a captain for crying out loud, he even beat Zaraki that battle loving man.

What kind of person is he as he stood in front of his sister as she shook her head at him dusting off the legs of her pants as she straightened up to her height.

"You just had to show off did you and make an entrance."

"You did too."

"Please I was saving someone just about getting killed not posing as you are now." Ichigo face faulted at that.

"Ichigo... What the hell are you doing here?"Rukia yelled at him even though she knew this was going to happen she couldn't believe how right as always Shiki was.

"I am here to save you so shut up and wait right there."

Rukia had nothing to say to this as she held her hands over her face as tears leaked out.

"Ryoka I don't know how you became a shinigami again but this time I will make sure you are dead."

Soon he shunpoed right behind Ichigo only for Ichigo to block his attack with his own Zanpakto causing his eyes to slightly widen in shock as Ichigo smirked at the captain.

"I can see you now."

They clashed with various shupo as Rukia, Shiki and Ukitake watched.

Shunpo is not the only thing he can do Ichigo! Rukia thought frantically as she watched them fight knowing still that although impressed that he can see her brother now he was still too weak to truly face him especially with bankai.

Shiki also watched knowing Ichigo can't win and just as the captain reached to reverse his zanpakto blade was pointed down at the ground and was about to utter the release phrase when another figure showed up to surprise the captains.

"Shiounnen Yourichi," said Kuchiki slightly shocked.

She smirked as the cloth she had used to wrap the sword preventing it from scattering was held in her other hand.

"Miss me? Byakuyabo?"


End file.
